Te está creciendo la nariz
by Alhana Starbreeze
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si dos personas que no tienen nada en común encuentran algo que es tan importante para los dos que los une para siempre? Capítulo 4: Una Ruptura.
1. Prólogo

En primer lugar hola a todo el que esté a aquel lado del ordenador, tan solo espero que os guste, y tanto si os gusta como si no que me dejéis vuestra opinión, acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Esto lleva escrito desde antes del verano, pero no me había atrevido a publicarlo antes, supongo que me da miedo de que algo que hecho con tanto cariño no le guste a nadie. Ahora sin más os dejo que lo leáis. Alhana Starbreeze.

Declaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK Rowling, lo demás es mío.

**Prólogo: **

Era tarde, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana hacia el interior de aquel oscuro castillo. Un chico, en una de aquellas ventanas, miraba hacia el exterior. Su mirada estaba fija el algún punto indefinido entre los millares de estrellas que se veían esa noche. Mientras, sus pensamientos volaban por el emblemático castillo, volaban hacia una de las torres del mismo. Esa torre en la que dormía aquella chica que hacía que sus noches pasaran en blanco. Aquella chica que dormía placidamente, entre sus cortinas granates, ajena a los sufrimientos que causaba a aquel chico con el que ni siquiera hablaba.

Cerca del dormitorio de aquella chica, en aquella misma torre, se encontraba otra alma en vela. Una que llevaba tantas horas de insomnio como el chico de la ventana, aunque por muy distintas razones. Esa alma simplemente pensaba que eran mucho mejores las horas de vigilia que las continuas pesadillas.

El resto de los habitantes de nuestro oscuro castillo tan solo dormían ajenos a la vida nocturna de dos chicos tan distintos pero a la vez tan parecidos. Esos chicos que no sabían, durante esas noches exentas de sueño, que habría algo en este mundo, que sería tan importante para ambos, que pudiera unirlos para siempre:

**TE ESTÁ CRECIENDO LA NARIZ**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nota: Espero publicar el primer capítulo en un par de días, pero no creo que entre capítulo y capítulo pasen menos de dos semanas, aunque intentare que nunca exceda de ese tiempo.


	2. Pesadilla

Hola a todos de nuevo, veo que nadie me ha dejado su opinión, lo perdonare porque sé que en realidad en el prólogo no se dice nada interesante. Aquí comienza la historia de verdad y me gustaría, por favor, que me dejarais vuestras opiniones, sean positivas o negativas.

Bueno, espero que os guste, desde luego yo lo he escrito con toda mi ilusión, y ya os dejo que lo leáis. Alhana Starbreeze.

Declaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling, lo que no es mío.

**Capítulo 1: "Pesadilla"**

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Draco Malfoy bajaba del poyete de la ventana en el que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche, sufriendo su ya habitual insomnio. Algo tendría que hacer, hacía al menos un mes que no dormía con normalidad, como siguiera ese ritmo no llegaría a las vacaciones de Navidad. Y toda por aquella estúpida imagen, cómo él, todo un Malfoy podía haber quedado prendado así de una chica como esa. Él que se jactaba de jugar con el amor siendo indemne a él. Desde luego aquel no había sido un buen inicio para su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

FLASH BACK

Draco, como cada año, había llegado a King Cross acompañado por su queridísima madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Todo iba normal, a pesar de lo acontecido a finales del curso anterior cuando su padre fue mandado directamente a Azkaban. Algunos alumnos lo miraban con recelo, pero aquello había sido la tónica habitual durante los cinco años anteriores, con la diferencia de que ahora no sabía si lo miraban así por él o por el hecho de que su padre fuera un mortífago escapado de la prisión mágica de alta seguridad.

Ignorando, como siempre, la mayoría de aquellas miradas, Draco Malfoy se despidió de su madre, delante de la barrera que separaba los andenes nueve y diez. La conversación era la habitual, su madre intercalaba sus típicas preocupaciones de madre con las protestas por tener que compartir la estación con aquellos asquerosos muggles.

Draco cogió su carrito, con su baúl y su adorada lechuza, y se encaminó a la barrera de separación. La atravesó y se encontró el ya familiar Expreso de Hogwarts. Aquel emblemático tren del siglo XIX, rojo brillante (fallo, con lo bien que estaría pintado de verde, pero son las consecuencias de tener un Gryffindors como director) y con el humo que marcaba el camino recorrido. En ese instante Draco suspiró aliviado, al fin estaba en su lugar, alejado de todas esas cosas que lo habían estado preocupando durante el verano.

Subió al tren dispuesto a ocupar su lugar en el vagón de prefectos, recorrió el tren y llegó al confortable lugar que le pertenecía. Aunque allí habría algo que le incomodaría, allí se encontraría con la pesada de su novia: Pansy Parkinson. Pero muy contrario a lo que Draco esperaba, no encontró a Pansy, sino a algo que lo marcaría para el resto de su vida.

Draco abrió la puerta, y lo primero que encontró, allí, justo delante de sus narices y sin que él lo hubiese esperado, fue a la chica más maravillosa que nunca había visto. En un principio, y en su estado de shock, Draco no reconoció a aquella chica. Era casi tal alta como él, que aunque nunca había destacado por su altura, había crecido considerablemente durante ese verano; tenía un brillante cabello pelirrojo y liso que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda; ese cabello que hacía resaltar esos grandísimos ojos turquesas que adornaban su cara. Todo eso conjugado con la negra túnica del uniforme de Hogwarts. La chica charlaba animadamente con alguien que Draco no vio, debido a que no podía despegar los ojos de la pelirroja, intentando escudriñar su mente en busca de un recuerdo en el que encajar a aquella chica.

Su mente Slytherin comenzó a reaccionar y a pensar con algo más de claridad. Allí sólo había prefectos, por lo tanto solo había chicas de quinto, sexto y séptimo. A las perfectas de sexto las conocía a la perfección, ya que habían sido sus compañeras por seis años. Y una cosa estaba clara esa chica no era ni Pansy, su novia (no caería esa breva), ni la rubia Hanna Abbot, ni la gemela Patil, y desde luego no era la sangre-sucia Granger. Respecto a las de séptimo, aquella chica tenía demasiada cara de niña para pertenecer a ese curso, así como que al menos de vista Draco conocía a las cuatro chicas. Eso solo dejaba a las nuevas prefectas de quinto. ¿A qué casa pertenecería? Och... sería tonto, para averiguar a que casa pertenecía tan solo tenía que mirar el escudo bordado en su túnica.

Draco, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió salir de su absortamiento para llevar su mirada desde la cara de la chica al emblema de su túnica. Lo que vio en ese instante fue la opción que menos le agradaba. La chica era una Gryffindors. Espera un momento Gryffindors, pelirroja¿con quién estaba hablando? Draco desvió la mirada momentáneamente hacia el interlocutor de la chica para encontrarse con uno de sus mayores enemigos: Ronald Weasley. Para su desgracia (se dice que la ignorancia hace la felicidad) ya sabía quien era aquella maravillosa chica: Ginny Weasley, la menor de los pobretones Weasley, que para más INRI y si no recordaba mal, salía con un Gryffindors de sexto, Dean Thomas y llevaba enamorada desde la más tierna infancia, como bien era sabido por todo Hogwarts, de la persona a la que Draco más odiaba entre todos los alumnos del colegio: Harry Potter.

Lo único que Draco pudo pensar en ese momento fue que debería ir olvidándose de tener algo con la pelirroja, ignoraría su existencia y seguiría adelante con su vida. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Desde el primer día de clase no había hecho otra cosa mas que seguirla con la mirada. Esperar con ilusión que ella le regalara con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, que le dedicara una mirada aunque fuera. No pasaba ni un segundo sin que pensara en ella, tenía verdaderas dificultades para conseguir mantener, aunque tan solo fuera un poco, la atención en clase, y allí al menos no estaba ella. Las reuniones de prefectos se convirtieron en horas para contemplarla, aunque siempre de reojo, si Ron Weasley lo descubría mirando a su hermana lo mandaría directo a la enfermería y por una buena temporada. Pasaba las noches viendo su sonrisa, sus ojos y pensando las ganas que tenía de besarla, abrazarla y sentirla cerca.

Su vida se había venido abajo. No dormía, no comía bien¿cómo hacerlo teniendo a unos pocos metros riendo con sus amigos? No podía salir a los terrenos, eso conllevaba verla pasar con su queridísimo novio. En verdad a él también le había cambiado la vida. Draco había cambiado su deporte favorito, ahora en vez de pasar horas fastidiando al trío maravilla, lo pasaba haciéndole la vida imposible a ese idiota de Thomas. Y para disgusto de su padre había tenido que terminar con Pansy, ya que cada vez que la besaba, la abrazaba o tan solo la acariciaba, pensaba en la pelirroja, y aquello era más de lo que él podía soportar.

Tenía que solucionar aquello. Se acercaba el partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindors, y como se suponía que él iba a encontrar la snitch, teniendo la vista fija en una de las cazadoras. Claro que él sabia perfectamente como hacerlo. Tan solo tendría que intimar con la pelirroja, lo cual era casi una misión imposible con Weasley y Potter por allí, en el momento que vieran que se acercara a la chica se le tirarían al cuello. Pero siempre quedaba el casi, y si conseguía que ni Weasley ni Potter lo supieran, pero ¿cómo? Bueno eso tendría que esperar ahora iba a intentar dormir aunque tan solo fueran un par de horas.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Todo estaba oscuro, un silencio lo envolvía, y lo que era peor, no sabía ni dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado allí. Aquello era muy extraño, había una espesa niebla que lo rodeaba todo, pero no hacía ni el frío ni la humedad que suelen acompañar a la niebla. El chico de los ojos verdes no conseguía ver más allá de un par de metros, y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver estaba borroso. Se tocó la cara, sí, allí estaban sus gafas, no era él el que veía las cosas borrosas sino esa densa niebla que no dejaba que se definieran los contornos. De pronto escuchó una voz, era una voz de chica, aunque transmitía una gran angustia, Harry se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz:_

_ - No lo haré, nunca lo traicionaré.- La voz que Harry escuchaba era la de Ginny Weasley, en esas pocas palabras su tono de voz había sacado a relucir todo el coraje de los Gryffindors.- Ya me puedes matar que no diré nada.- Se notaba que la chica estaba poniendo sus esfuerzos en que no le temblara la voz, intentaba aparentar ser más fuerte de lo que era._

_ - Así que eso es lo que quieres, se nota en ti esa estupidez por lo que son famosos los Gryffindors.- Harry también había reconocido esa voz, y los efectos que sufría con cada sílaba que aquella horrible criatura pronunciaba. De pronto empezó a sentir que la cabeza se le partía en dos.- Pequeña, tan solo dime lo que quiero y te dejaré ir._

- Crees que me vas a engañar. No, sé que me vas a matar de todos modos, y lo siento, pero prefiero morir siendo leal a los que quiero que pasar la eternidad sabiendo que te los he vendido.- Realmente Ginny estaba siendo más valiente de lo que Harry esperaba, pero conociendo a Voldemort, y él lo conocía mejor que nadie, la pequeña de los Weasley lo iba a pagar muy caro. Y él sin tan siquiera poder levantarse para ir a ayudarla.

_ - Así que la pequeña nos ha salido contestona, me recuerdas a alguien, alguien que tenía un pelo tal y como el tuyo, uno que irradiaba fuerza y coraje, y como no me digas lo que quiero vas a acabar como ella.- Harry sabía que hablaba de su madre, que había muerto protegiendo a los que quería.- Así que si no lo vas a hacer por las buenas será por las malas. Crucio._

_ -Aaaaaaaaah.- Los gritos de Harry y de Ginny se confundieron en el aire._

- Harry, despierta¿qué es lo que te pasa- Harry abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba en su habitación de la torre Gryffindors en Hogwarts.

- Ginny.- Fue lo único que Harry dijo antes de salir disparado por la puerta de la habitación hacia la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Subió los escalones de tres en tres, sabía que estaba totalmente prohibido que los chicos accedieran a aquella parte de la torre, pero también sabía que aquello era cuestión de vida o muerte (parecía que ellos, los escalones, también lo sabían, pues en contra de lo habitual no se convirtieron en la resbaladera que tenían por costumbre). También sabía que no era lo más normal irrumpir en la habitación de cuatro chicas en mitad de la noche, pero necesitaba saber si su amiga, es más casi una hermana para él, se encontraba bien. Su mejor amigo lo seguía con dificultad, aún con la cara blanca tras haber escuchado el nombre de su hermana salir de la boca de Harry.

Harry, tras lo que le había parecido un tiempo interminable, llego a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de quinto. Entró sin ni siquiera llamar.

- Ginny.- El chico gritó el nombre de la pelirroja, haciendo que las cuatro chicas que allí dormían se despertaran al instante. Mientras tanto su mejor amigo había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta.

¿Harry¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Has visto la hora que es- La pelirroja no salía de su asombro al ver al chico de los ojos verdes allí de pie gritando su nombre en mitad de la noche. Pero los corazones de los presentes aún tenían que pasar otro sobresalto. En cuanto Harry escuchó la voz de la prefecta se abalanzó hacia ella, la abrazó, levantándola y paseándola en volandas por toda la habitación.

Para cuando esto sucedió toda la torre estaba de pie en el pasillo viendo entre miradas de asombro y envidia como el apuesto chico paseaba en brazos, por toda la habitación, a la afortunada Ginny Weasley.

Por fin Ron salió de su asombro y consiguió reaccionar. Ejerciendo de prefecto y con la ayuda de la siempre atenta Hermione, consiguió disipar a la multitud, mandando a cada uno de los presentes a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cosa de diez minutos después, Harry había permitido que Ginny posara los pies en el suelo, y tan solo quedaban en la habitación, a parte de unas muy anonadadas chicas de quinto, Hermione, Ron y él.

Decidieron que para aclarar lo ocurrido lo mejor sería que los tres amigos y Ginny bajaran a la sala común. Ron, ejerciendo de nuevo sus poderes de prefecto, mandó a dormir a unas muy decepcionadas amigas de Ginny, que veían escapar la oportunidad de enterarse de lo ocurrido. Dean aún refunfuñaba camino de su habitación, decía algo así como que si un tío entraba en mitad de la noche en la habitación de su novia para pasearla en brazos él tenía derecho a enterarse.

Cuando, al fin, se encontraron solos los cuatro chicos, Ginny fue la primera en hablar. Lo que por otra parte era totalmente lógico, ya que era a ella a la que habían despertado de un grito en mitad de la noche.

- Harry, te doy dos segundos para que me cuentes detalladamente qué leche ha pasado.- Ginny sonó muy firme, lo que unido al sueño que Harry había tenido, le hizo pensar al chico de los ojos verdes que ya no era aquella tímida chica que había rescatado de las profundidades de la cámara de los secretos.

- Eso Harry se puede saber por qué has despertado a toda la torre a base de gritos.- A Hermione parecía que eso de que interrumpieran su sueño no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia.

Harry les contó detalladamente su sueño, había aprendido que con los sueños es mejor ir con la verdad por delante. Mientras avanzaba en su relato la cara de Ron se iba tornando a un verde un tanto preocupante, Ginny parecía estar manteniendo la calma, pero Harry podía ver como le temblaban las rodillas. Hermione, como sierpe, parecía serena, aunque Harry sabía que los engranajes de su cerebro estaban trabajando al 200. Ella fue la primera en hablar cuado el chico de los ojos verdes calló.

- Creo que deberíamos contárselo al director.

- Yo también lo creo, pero es que son las cuatro de la mañana y no sé dónde encontrar al director a estas horas, lo mejor ser�, que como mañana es sábado, hablemos con MacGonagall para que nos lleve ante él.- Contestó Harry y seguidamente mandó a todos a dormir, mientras él que temía conciliar el sueño, ante la amenaza de nuevas pesadillas se sentaba ante el fuego a leer un libro sobre quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Ginny Weasley se despertó, se encontró a todas sus compañeras esperando expectantes una explicación sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior. La pelirroja, que no había dormido precisamente bien tras el relato de Harry, no estaba dispuesta a ir prodigando por ahí como Harry Potter la había visto en sueños siendo atacada por Lord Voldemort. Así que sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeras.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, con su uniforme de Hogwarts y su insignia de prefecta, se encontró a sus amigas en la misma posición que cuando entró media hora antes. La primera en hablar fue Amanda Nelson, que siempre había sido la más atrevida de todas:

- Gin, hablando en nombre de las ocupantes de este dormitorio- desde luego cuando quería Amanda se podía poner muy puesta.- tengo que decirte que a todas nosotras nos gustaría una explicación sobre el hecho de que Harry Potter entrara en esta habitación anoche a las tres de mañana.

- Amy, por Dios, no te pongas tan puesta. De todas maneras no os puedo dar esa explicación que me pedís.- Ginny se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando otra de sus compañeras la interrumpió.

- Pero Gin, reconoce que tenemos derecho a una explicación, uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts entra aquí en medio de la noche gritando tu nombre, para luego sacarte de la cama en brazos y nosotras no tenemos que quedar aquí sin enterarnos de nada.- La que habló en esta ocasión fue Amelia Forest.

- Mia, tienes razón, y si estuviera en mi mano yo te daría una explicación, pero realmente no puedo.

- Bueno, Gin, lo aceptamos, pero dinos la verdad, a que fue un arrebato de amor de Harry hacia ti.- La pelirroja enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ante el comentario de Giselle Lacourt.

- Giselle, tienes una imaginación increíble, claro que no fue una declaración de amor de Harry. Bueno si no tenéis más comentarios me marcho, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- La chica de los ojos aguamarina salió por la puerta de la habitación con dirección al gran comedor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy se levantó, aquella mañana, ojeroso, tal como había hecho durante todo el primer mes de su sexto año en Hogwarts. Fue directo hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez duchado y con el pelo engominado volvía a ser el frío Draco que todos conocían, y no aquel vulnerable adolescente de sus noches de insomnio.

Cuando salió hacia la habitación se encontró que Grabbe y Goyle ya se habían ido, cualquiera retrasaba la hora de aquellos dos para el desayuno, y que Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini aún seguían dormidos, en cualquier otra ocasión los hubiese despertados para no tener que bajar solo al gran comedor, pero hoy le apetecía estar solo.

Bajó a la sala común, donde tampoco estaban ninguna de sus compañeras de sexto, y de allí se encaminó hacia el gran comedor. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que había un gran barullo, sobre todo en al mesa de los leones. Con su tranquilidad habitual caminó hacia su sitio y se sentó. Pensó en preguntarle a Goyle o a Grabbe que qué ocurría, pero luego se acordó que ellos no se enteraban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor aunque pasara con un cartel de neón por delante de sus narices. Observó a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a quien preguntar, a la primera que vio fue a Pansy, posiblemente ella estuviera enterada de todo, pero aún andaba un poco mosqueada con él. Pero para suerte suya un par de asientos más para allá se encontraba Nora Nott, una chica un año menor que él y que seguro que también lo sabría.

- Nora¿puedes venir- Dijo con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

- Si, Draco, dime que quieres.- Contestó la chica acercándose.

- Tú, por casualidad, no sabrás por que hay armado tanto barullo.

- Me ha contado Pansy, que le ha contado Padma Patil, que le ha...

- Nora, al grano, por favor.

- Bueno el caso es que, por lo visto, Potter entró ayer de madrugada, en el cuarto de la pequeña de los Weasley gritando su nombre, para luego sacarla de la cama y pasearla en volandas por toda la habitación.

La cara de Draco cambió por una fracción de segundo, para luego recuperar su frialdad habitual. Cómo se había atrevido ese estúpido cabeza rajada a entrar de esa manera en la habitación de su amada Ginny. Luego recordó que la pequeña de los Weasley tenía novio, que desde luego no era Potter, y que ni muchísimos menos le pertenecía. Lo que lo entristeció para todo el día.

- Muchas gracias Nora.- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la pequeña de los Nott.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry subió hacia la habitación a eso de las siete, se quería dar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Quería bajar a desayunar temprano, no tenía ganas de encontrarse a todo el comedor cuchicheando sobre su incursión nocturna en el cuarto de Ginny. Y luego estaba el hecho de que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse con Dean, después de la cara con la que se había ido a dormir la noche anterior.

Subió sigilosamente la escalera, abrió la puerta con un cuidado extremo, con suerte podría salir de la habitación antes de que Dean despertara. Pero estaba claro que, como siempre, los problemas le perseguían.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER. - Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre completo, al entrar en la habitación. - CREO QUE USTED ME DEBE UNA EXPLICACIÓN.- Dean parecía bastante alterado.

- Buenos días Dean.- Dijo Harry tímidamente.- Te veo un poco alterado. Bueno yo es que me iba a duchar, mejor luego hablamos.- Harry cogió su ropa y se metió rápidamente en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie le molestara.

- Bueno al menos tendré unos minutos de paz antes de que la ira de Dean caiga sobre mí.

Harry aún escuchaba los gritos de Dean cuando salió de la ducha, se puso su uniforme de Hogwarts y se miró al espejo. Tenía el mismo pelo desordenado de siempre. Intentó, inútilmente, alisarlo un poco, y dándose por vencido salió del cuarto de baño. Lo que se encontró fue a un Dean, ya vestido, que no estaba dispuesto a verlo salir huyendo por el agujero del retrato. A un Neville y a un Seamus quejándose de que no los habían dejado dormir. Y por último a Ron, también vestido, que no pensaba dejar a su mejor amigo solo ante el peligro.

- Dean, de verdad que Harry no tiene, ni quiere nada con mi hermana. Lo de anoche no fue lo que tú piensas.

- Ron, yo no lo entiendo, si fuera yo el que hubiese entrado de esa manera en la habitación de Ginny, ahora mismo estaría colgado de la torre más alta del castillo. Con lo protector que sueles ser con ella y ahora dejas que Harry la despierte y la lleve en brazos en medio de la noche.

- Dean tienes que entender que Harry no ve a Ginny como a una chica, sino como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Conque él entre en la habitación no hay más peligro que conque el que entrara fuera yo.

Aprovechando que Dean estaba discutiendo con Ron, Harry intentó escabullirse por la puerta sin que nadie le viera. Él sabía que si estuviera en el lugar de Dean se comportaría de la misma forma, pero el chico del pelo color paja tenía que entender que Ron tenía razón y que para él Ginny era como su hermana pequeña.

Cuando Harry creía que ya estaba a salvo de la ira del medio rubio, escuchó un grito tras él.

- HARRY POTTER¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?

- Dean, es que verás es que tengo hambre y me gustaría ir a desayunar. Tu sabes, esa comida que uno hace nada más levantarse.- Harry seguía caminando por la sala común mientras que le decía esto a Dean.

- SÉ PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ES UN DESAYUNO PERO LO QUE YO QUIERO ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN.- toda la sala común se quedaba mirando al paso de los tres chicos.

- Dean, tranquilízate, yo creo que lo mejor es que comamos tranquilamente y luego hablemos tranquilamente, ya sabes eso de que hablando se entiende la gente.

Los tres chicos salían por el agujero del retrato, ante la expectante mirada de la sala común, cuando un par de chicas bajaban por la otra escalera. La sala común cambió su punto de atención hacia la pelirroja que acababa de poner los pies en la sala. Junto a ella una chica castaña y con el pelo encrespado intentaba poner orden ejerciendo sus poderes de prefecta.

- A ver todo el mundo a lo suyo, esto no es ningún espectáculo. Ya quiero ver a todo el mundo haciendo lo que tenga que hacer.

Temiendo que la prefecta empezara a imponer castigos todos volvieron a lo suyo, mientras, las dos chicas salieron por el agujero del retrato. Trasladando el espectáculo al gran comedor, para desgracia de los presentes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco estaba triste, se podía ver si tan solo dedicabas unos segundos a observarle y le conocías ligeramente. El problema es que no había demasiada gente que lo conociera lo suficiente como para eso. La mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts no veían más allá de esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia que lo protegía de los demás.

Esa mañana se le veía especialmente triste, aunque la única que lo notó fue Pansy Parkinson. La chica de dorados rizos y ojos celestes, que hasta hacía poco había sido su novia, lo veía ausente, como en otro mundo, uno totalmente desconocido para ella. Sabía perfectamente que ella era la única que se había dado cuenta de la tristeza que llevaba invadiendo al rubio desde hacía ya algunas semanas. Pero al fin y al cabo ella era una Slytherin, y no iba a dejar atrás su orgullo por mucho que le preocupara el aspecto del heredero de los Malfoy. Aquel chico de profundos ojos grises no se merecía ni un simple "hola" de su parte. La había menospreciado y humillado ante todo el colegio, a ella nadie la dejaba y salía impune de ello.

Los pensamientos de Pansy se vieron interrumpidos por un aumento en el ya poco habitual revuelo de aquella mañana. En aquel momento Draco fijaba su vista en la entrada del Gran Comedor y ella siguió aquella dirección. Eran Potter, Weasley y Thomas los que entraban en aquel momento.

- Dean, yo ya no sé como explicarte que yo a Ginny la quiero como a una hermana, y no tengo ningún interés en otro sentido con respecto a ella.- Se notaba la exasperación de él que ya no sabe como decir las cosas para que se le entienda en la voz de Harry.

En ese instante el Comedor calló, exceptuando a un par de suspiros de alivio provocados por las pocas palabras pronunciadas por el chico de los ojos esmeraldas.

- Bueno entonces como explicas lo de anoche.- Contraatacaba Dean, ajeno a la expectación que estaba causando entre sus compañeros.

- Lo de anoche tiene una fácil y lógica explicación.- Todos los presentes aumentaron su atención.- Pero tienes que comprender que hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, por lo menos por ahora.- Un murmullo de decepción acompañó a las palabras de Harry.

- Chicos.- Ron intentaba hacerse escuchar.- Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos, estamos dando el numerito ante todo el Colegio.

Los otro dos Gryffindors miraron a su alrededor, parecía que por primera vez tomaban conciencia de que se encontraban en medio del Gran Comedor. Ambos chicos enrojecieron levemente y se apresuraron el tomar asiento en la mesa de los leones. Ron, con cara de exasperación caminó tras ellos, sentándose junto a Harry.

Al poco el Gran Comedor volvió a su actividad habitual. Pero estaba claro que aquella mañana no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos desayunar con tranquilidad. La puerta se volvió a abrir. Draco sintió como un escalofrío invadía su cuerpo al ver a la recién llegada. Era Ginny Weasley, con su habitual porte de orgullosa Gryffindor, más bella que nunca. La pelirroja venía acompañada por esa sabelotodo de Granger. Al poco Draco reaccionó, no podía dejar que los demás lo vieran ensimismado mientras observaba a la prefecta de Gryffindors.

La pelirroja vio como todo el mundo la miraba al entrar. Parecía que todos estaban intrigados por ver que lugar ocuparía en la mesa, si junto a Thomas o junto a Potter. Se sentía cohibida, observada, y realmente no sabía que hacer. Le apetecía sentarse con Harry, Hermione y su hermano, tenía algunas cosas que hablar con ellos. Por otro lado estaba Dean, si no se sentaba con él, normalmente no lo hacía, posiblemente montaría un numerito. Así que se decidió por la segunda opción. Al menos, de esa manera, acallaría los comentarios del Gran Comedor.

Draco sintió un gran alivio al ver a la pelirroja dirigirse hacia Dean. Él sabía que no era el sitio que ella tomaba habitualmente, pero callaría los comentarios de sus compañeros demostrando que seguía fiel a su novio. Por otro lado, Draco, tenía la sensación de que podría luchar contra Thomas por el amor de la pelirroja, pero que ante Potter sería totalmente inefectivo.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad. Todos estaban pendientes de algún gesto entre la pelirroja y chico de los ojos esmeralda, pero para desilusión de los presentes ni siquiera se miraron.

Los cuatro Gryffindors esperaron a que el Gran Comedor se quedara vacío, para ello tuvieron que dilatar la primera comida del día hasta el extremo, para reunirse y discutir sobre qué y cómo se lo contarían al director. Ginny, una vez había tranquilizado a su novio y se había despedido de él, se dirigió hacia el lugar que ocupaban su hermano y sus dos mejores amigos.

- Bueno¿qué hacemos¿Vamos ya a hablar con MacGonagall- Dijo Ginny nada más llegar.

- Hemos estado hablando- era Hermione la que hablaba- y creemos que lo mejor es que seáis tú y Harry lo que vayáis a hablar con el director. Al fin y al cabo, ni Ron, ni yo, pintamos nada allí. Harry fue el que tuvo el sueño, y tú la protagonista del mismo.

- Yo también creo que será lo mejor, no creo que nosotros tengamos nada que hacer allí.

- Bueno, pues ya que es así, será mejor que Ginny y yo nos vayamos ya. Espero no encontrar a ningún alumno en los pasillos. No aguantaría otra comida como la de hoy.

Tras las palabras de Harry tanto él como la pelirroja se dirigieron hacia el despacho de la cabeza de la casa de los leones. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Sabían que el asunto era de suma gravedad. Si el sueño de Harry era una visión del futuro la pelirroja se encontraría en peligro, y lo peor de todo es que no sabían el porqué. ¿A quién podría traicionar la pequeña de los Weasley¿Qué sabía ella que la podría en peligro? Bueno, Voldemort podría creer que ella conocía la profecía. Pero no era cierto. Nadie pudo oírla aquel día en el ministerio. ¿Querría Voldemort presionar a la pelirroja para averiguar lo que decía?

- Harry- la voz de Ginny estaba algo temblona¿crees que el sueño era una premonición?

- Realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea, ya no me fío de mis sueños.- La tristeza invadió la voz del niño que vivió.- Puede que tan solo sea otro de los maltratos psicológicos que Voldemort – un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirroja- tiene para mí. Puede que ahora en vez de matarme quiera volverme loco- bromeó Harry sobre su destino, tan solo espero que no se haga realidad. No te quiero ver sufrir.

- Sé que no lo quieres Harry. Pero si me toca morir por defender a los que quiero, no te preocupes, lo haré.- Ginny aparentaba estar más decidida de lo que realmente estaba.

- Hay una cosa del sueño que no os he contado, porque no me pareció relevante en ese momento.- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero esa actitud tuya me lo ha recordado. Voldemort dijo que le recordabas a mi madre.- Hizo una segunda pausa.¿Sabes cómo murió ella?

- Sé que murió protegiéndote.- Ginny vio como las lagrimas empezaban a surcaba las mejillas del moreno.

- Sí, ella murió por darme a mí la vida. Gracias a su magia Voldemort no consiguió matarme cuando era un bebé. Sabes Ginny, cuando un dementor se me acerca lo que veo es a ella, afrentándose a Voldemort. Diciendo lo que tú, que no tenía miedo a la muerte si era por salvar a los que quería. Gin, Voldemort tiene razón, tú te pareces a ella, y eso es algo positivo. Sé que podemos confiar en ti. Eres toda una Gryffindors.

Harry limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del despacho de la profesora de transformaciones. Harry llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, y la voz de la severa profesora contestó:

- Adelante.

Los dos Gryffindors atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. Saludaron respetuosamente a la profesora, y Harry habló.

- Ver�, profesora MacGonagall, es que anoche tuve un sueño que me gustaría comentar con el director. Como no sé como entrar en despacho pensé que lo mejor sería hablar antes con usted para que no llevara ante él.

La profesora no pudo dejar de notar los restos de lágrimas en las mejillas del adolescente. Comprendió a la perfección que tras los sucesos del último verano, lo mejor sería que si el chico había tenido un sueño, lo comentara con Albus. Pero¿qué pintaba allí la pequeña de los Weasley?

- Me hago consciente de su situación señor Potter, pero¿qué pinta en todo esto la señorita Weasley?

- Es que Ginny es la protagonista del sueño, por lo que la afecta directamente. Pensé que sería bueno que ella estuviera presente en la conversación con el director.

- Lo entiendo, y creo que su decisión, señor Potter, es la más adecuada. Ahora, si me hacen el favor de seguirme, les guiaré al despacho del director.

Los dos chicos siguieron a la profesora por un camino que Harry conocía a la perfección. La profesora caminaba con paso firme y decidido. En pocos minutos llegaron a la gárgola que abría paso hacia el despacho del director.

- Caramelos de mora.

La gárgola se empezó a mover dejando paso a la escalera, los dos chicos montaron en ella dejando atrás a la subdirectora. Cuando llegaron arriba se encontraron con que el director no estaba solo.

XXXXXXXXX

Nota: Primero espero que os haya gustado y luego deciros que termino los exámenes el día diez y supongo que el próximo capítulo lo publicare poco después.


	3. Una visita al director

Hola, ya estoy aquí otra vez, pido mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, pero se me ha juntado un poco de todo. El cansancio post-exámenes, un fin de semana en la playa, los problemas de fanfiction… Así que os pido que no me miréis con malos ojos por esto, prometo tardar menos en publicar el siguiente capítulo, de verdad.

En primer lugar quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dedicado un rato de vuestro tiempo a leer esto. A aquellos que me habéis dejado review gracias de nuevo, y aquellos que no, por favor dejarme vuestra opinión.

Segundo, quiero dejar claro algo que me ha preguntado más de una persona. ESTO NO ES UN SLASH, no pretende serlo en un futuro, simplemente no cuadra con la historia.

Los review los contestó al final del capítulo y sin más os dejo que continuéis leyendo. Alhana Starbreeze.

Declaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, lo demás si.

**Capítulo 2: "Una visita al director"**

La gárgola se empezó a mover dejando paso a la escalera, los dos chicos montaron en ella dejando atrás a la subdirectora. Cuando llegaron arriba se encontraron con que el director no estaba solo.

La puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta, no podían ver quienes estaban dentro pero si oír sus voces con total claridad. Ginny hizo el amago de comenzar a hablar, pero la mano del chico de los ojos esmeraldas la frenaron, posándose en sus labios. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. _"Pero si ya no sientes nada por él, se puede saber a qué viene ahora esa reacción. Por Dios que no se haya dado cuenta."_

Pero el moreno no se había dado cuenta, como no se daba cuenta de que había rodeado a la pelirroja por la cintura en un acto de protección, mientras que escuchaba absorto lo que decían en el interior del despacho.

Albus- Harry no pudo reconocer la voz femenina que acababa de hablar- creo que esto es importante, el chico tiene derecho...

Tendrá derecho a lo que sea pero nosotros no le podemos hacer eso.- Era la fría y distante voz de su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Pero Severus, quizás sea algo que le estropee el presente, pero no hay duda de que lo agradecerá en el futuro.

Tú no lo conoces, yo sí y sé perfectamente como se va a sentir el chico al conocer algo así. Ese chico es especial, no es como los demás y tú tienes que comprenderlo.

No, realmente no lo comprendo, pero nunca pude comprender a ninguno de los Slytherins y mira que lo intenté.- La voz de la mujer desconocida dejaba entrever tristeza, casi resignación.- Así pues me atendré a lo que Albus decida.

Yo creo que Severus tiene razón, no sabemos como esto va afectar a la vida del chico, creo que es mejor esperar, luego, ya veremos lo que haremos.

En ese momento Harry se dirigió hacia la pelirroja.

Creo que lo mejor es que no vayamos ahora, antes de que se enteren de lo que hemos escuchado- susurró- ya conocemos la contraseña, volveremos más tarde.

La pelirroja asintió y siguió a Harry que tiraba de ella acogiéndola de una mano. Una vez salieron del despacho y se encontraron a una distancia prudencial, Ginny soltó con disimulo la mano del moreno. Y aún algo nerviosa se decidió a hablar.

¿De quién hablaban?

No lo sé Ginny, esta claro de que de un Slytherin, pero no sé ni de quién ni por qué, créeme siento mucha curiosidad por saberlo. Pero ahora será mejo que nos alejemos de allí y no hablemos de esto, no vaya a ser que alguien se entere y nos caiga una buena por escuchar tras la puerta. Nos vemos aquí en un par de horas, yo me voy a la biblioteca a hablar con Ron y Hermione, hasta ahora.- El chico salió corriendo dejando a la pelirroja perpleja, ese chico cada día era más raro.

Tras ver como aquel que había sido el chico de sus sueños salía corriendo hacia la biblioteca, Ginny decidió dirigirse a la torre, tenía mucho que estudiar, y para colmo hoy tendría que pasar más tiempo del habitual con Dean, tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco Malfoy salió del comedor a tiempo para no tener que ver como la chica que le había cambiado la vida iba en busca de Potter. Se dirigió con paso ausente y mirada perdida hacia su sala común, debería ponerse a estudiar, no había tocado un libro desde que comenzara aquel curso. No podía. Había perdido toda su capacidad de concentración. Cuando se sentaba delante de los pergaminos acababa mirando ausente a la pared mientras que escribía su nombre cientos de veces, como si de un castigo se tratara. Un castigo que conllevaba falta de sueño, perdida del apetito y hasta acabar con su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia. Un castigo impuesto por un amor imposible, por una chica de rojos cabellos y ojos agua marina, una chica que no se dignaba siquiera a sonreírle.

Viendo las sospechas que levantaba ante sus compañeros su mirada soñadora, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a la biblioteca, al menos así podría buscar un lugar alejado del mundo en el que poder soñar tranquilo, sin acabar con su mascara de chico frío.

Caminaba ausente por los pasillos, cosa que se estaba volviendo demasiado habitual, cuando al cruzar una esquina. POM. Draco cayó al suelo, se había chocado con alguien¿quién sería el idiota que iba caminando por los pasillos sin mirar? Levantó la cabeza para ver al culpable de que su regio trasero se encontrara en el suelo. Lo que vio lo dejó, allí, enmudecido, sin importarle nada más que aquellos ojos aguamarina que le miraban.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar, aquella era su oportunidad. Estaban solos en un pasillo desierto, sin Weasley ni Potter. Por algo habría que empezar.

Lo siento, iba despistado.- Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a la pelirroja.- Permíteme que te ayude a levantarte.

Las ideas fluían con velocidad por la mente de Ginny. _"Los ojos me engañan, este no puede ser Malfoy, él jamás pediría perdón. Este mundo cada vez está más raro." _La pelirroja, en un alarde de buena educación, le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio al tiempo que aceptaba su mano.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del heredero de los Malfoy, mientras que un cúmulo de sentimientos y emociones se agolpaban en su mente. _"Me ha sonreído, ME HA SONREÍDO, a mí, solo a mí. ?SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA! Un momento, el escalofrío. ¿Lo habrá notado? Por Dios no, eso no, no quiero que ahora que he conseguido algo tan grande como una sonrisa todo se venga abajo. Venga Draco reponte, al fin y al cabo aún eres un Malfoy, sonríe, sé amable y procura no enrojecer."_ El rubio pegó un tirón de la pelirroja para levantarla.

Bueno, creo que tengo que irme- la pelirroja, sin saber por qué, se sentía de repente insegura, tal vez fuera la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojo grises- Gracias por ayudarme. Y lo siento yo también, iba algo distraída.

Y volviendo a sonreír la prefecta se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre Gryffindors. Lo que no sabía es que acaba de dejar, en medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, a un chico que no podía creer su buena estrella al haberse chocado con ella en esa mañana.

Draco Malfoy no se lo podía creer. Ella le había sonreído, a él, y no una vez sino dos. Esas sonrisas eran, única y exclusivamente, para él. Se sentía como en una nube, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ella le había sonreído (¿eso no lo había dicho antes?), Había sacado de aquellos ojos, que lo acechaban en sus noches de insomnio, algo más que ese desdén típico de los Gryffindors, aquellos ojos lo habían mirado con gratitud al recibir su ayuda, incluso con simpatía en la despedida.

El chico de los ojos platas desistió de su empeño de estudiar en aquel día, y tras recoger sus libros, olvidados tras el encuentro con la pelirroja, decidió volver a su cuarto. En el camino pensaría una buena excusa que justificara una tarde entera de reclusión voluntaria en el interior de su cama de dosel.

Mientras, y dirigiéndose el lado opuesto del castillo, Ginny Weasley no podía salir de su asombro. ¿De verdad aquel con él que se había chocado en el pasillo de la primera planta era Draco Malfoy¡Pero si aquel chico era conocido por ser el más frío y desagradable de todo el colegio! Lo que se diría un Slytherins por excelencia. De hecho, bajo la opinión mayoritaria de alumnado, solo había en aquel colegio una persona más Slytherin que él, su jefe de casa, Severus Snape.

Pero el chico con el que ella se había chocado no tenía nada que ver con ese chico frío que disfrutaba insultando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. No, aquel chico había sido dulce y cortés con ella, tenía una expresión que nunca había visto en la cara del rubio. No era esa perpetua cara de superioridad que solía lucir, para nada. Su forma de mirarla le había inspirado casi dulzura. Había sido casi como si uno de esos ángeles de los cuadros muggles, que su padre se empeñaba en enseñarles, la estuviera mirando. _"Definitivamente, Gin, necesitas dormir más, el ajetreo de esta noche no te ha sentado nada bien." _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry Potter se dirigía presto a la biblioteca, tras haber dejado a la pelirroja en uno de los pasillos colindantes al despacho del director. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione y Ron, tenía que contarles lo que él y Ginny habían escuchado en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Entró casi corriendo por la puerta de la biblioteca, lo que le valió una mirada inquisitoria de parte de la bibliotecaria. Se dirigió directo hacia la mesa del fondo que sus amigos y él solían ocupar cuando iban a estudiar. Y siendo fiel a sus expectativas allí se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione, como siempre, se encontraba concentradísima en sus deberes, mientras Ron miraba, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, a una pequeña mosca que volaba de aquí para allá. Obviamente él fue el primero en verle.

Harry¿por qué estas tan sofocado¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Dumbledore- La preocupación se notaba el rostro del pelirrojo, que solía ser bastante sobre-protector con su hermana.

Tranquilo Ron, no he hablado con el director.- Contestó el de los ojos esmeralda, con la respiración aún entrecortada.

Harry, lo que acabas de decir no es nada tranquilizador- inquirió Hermione con su habitual tono pausado¿por qué no has hablado con el director?

Dejadme hablar y os lo explicaré. Ginny y yo llegamos hasta la puerta del despacho, incluso subimos por la gárgola, pero al llegar el director no estaba solo...

Harry relató a sus amigos todo lo que tanto la prefecta de quinto como él había escuchado, tras la puerta del despacho del director.

He quedado con Ginny en algo menos de dos horas para ir a hablar con el director de lo del sueño. ¿Qué pensáis de lo que oímos?

No sé, al menos suena algo extraño.- Hermione parecía pensativa.- Yo también creo que tiene que ser un Slytherin, sino no tiente sentido que Snape salga a su defensa, él nunca haría eso por ninguno de nosotros.

Ese hijo de...

Ron relájate. Que ya sé que aún le debes una detención pero ese nos es el tema que nos incumbe, vayamos a las cosas importantes.- Hermione, como siempre, se desesperaba ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

Ron puso cara de pocos amigos, es obvio, que aunque estaba preocupado por su hermana, creía que el injusto castigo de la semana anterior era tan importante o más que lo que le pudiera pasar a un estúpido Slytherin.

¿Tanto nos importa lo que le pase a un Slytherin?

Ron- ahora era Harry el desesperado ante el comportamiento de su amigo¿No entiendes que puede que el comportamiento de ese chico puede desnivelar la balanza en esta guerra?

Bueno, bueno, si lo miras de esa forma, puede que haya que empezar a preocuparse por los Slytherins.

No dramaticemos, no hay que preocuparse por todos los Slytherins, solo por uno, y para ello tenemos que averiguar primero quien es.- Dijo Hermione tan pragmática como siempre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La mañana era espléndida, el sol resplandecía tras las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, y lo más importante, ella estaba allí. Tan solo eran unos minutos los que habían compartido, pero eso había bastado para que su franca sonrisa iluminar el día.

Aún tenía esa mirada clavada en el corazón. Esa forma de mirar que solo ella conocía. Esos ojos, fijos en los suyos, que le hacían estremecer. Tantos recuerdos. Y todos y cada uno de ellos pasaban por su mente con solo vislumbrar su figura.

Recordaba cada una de esas tardes, todos aquellos paseos. Recordaba el olor que la rodeaba, esa mezcla entre vainilla y mar, el tacto de su piel, la suavidad de cada una de sus caricias, el dulce tono de cada palabra que le susurraba al oído.

Lo que daría por volver a aquel tiempo, ya lejano, en el que por única vez en su vida fue feliz.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Otra vez aquí_- se decía Ginny Weasley mientras esperaba en un pasillo cercano al despacho del director.

Por el pasillo el fondo aparecía Harry, con ese toque de preocupación que enturbiaba sus brillantes ojos esmeralda. Intentaba aparentar una fortaleza que no tenía, se mantenía firme y con una falsa alegría, mientras que la tristeza que tenía oculta lo carcomía por dentro. Aparentaba la felicidad que nunca había tenido y brindaba a los demás un apoyo que necesitaba para él.

Pecando del defecto que todos los demás Gryffindors habían tenido antes que él, era soberbio y orgulloso, de esos que piensan que no existen murallas más fuertes que él mismo y que para nada necesitan la ayuda de los demás.

Y se acercaba por aquel pasillo del fondo, terco y regio como un león, aquel chico de ojos tristes, dispuesto a cargarse con aún más problemas y preocupaciones de los que ya tenía.

Entremos- dijo al ver a la pelirroja y girándose hacia la gárgola de piedra pronunció la contraseña - "Caramelos de mora"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sol del medio día se colaba por la ventana del despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Albus era un hombre sin edad, cargado por el peso que supone verse al frente de la resistencia ante Voldemort.

Y si fuera poco, había llegado ella para informar de lo que siendo un punto a su favor se podía convertir en el mayor de sus lastres. ¿Qué debía hacer con aquel chico? Tal vez Severus tuviera razón y ellos como Gryffindors no entendieran a los Slytherins. Pero también el chico tenía derecho a conocer, a saber, a elegir. Y tal vez cuando tuviera la oportunidad de ello fuera demasiado tarde.

POM, POM, POM.

Aquellos tres golpes en la puerta habían sacado a hombre de las gafas media luna de su ensimismamiento.

Pasen.- Contestó al tiempo que dos de sus alumnos entraban por la puerta. Eran Harry Potter, su relación parecía haber mejorado tras los sucesos del año anterior, aunque él sabía que aún guardaba algo de resentimiento en su interior; y Ginebra Weasley, la más pequeña de los hijos del flamante nuevo ministro de magia.

Buenos días, señor director.

Buenos días.

Buenos días chicos¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?

Harry comenzó su relato, sin más, se plantó ante aquel hombre al que tanto había odiado durante el curso anterior, y soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro. Contó hasta el más mínimo detalle todo lo que había ocurrido en su sueño, todo lo que aquel amago de persona le había dicho a la pequeña Ginny.

La chica de los ojos aguamarina notó como poco a poco las lágrimas se agolpaban en dichos ojos, con cada una de las desgarradoras palabras de su amigo. Y es que el chico había escatimado bastante a la hora de contar detalles la noche anterior.

El hombre de la barba blanca no lograba salir de su asombro. Aquello no era un sueño normal, más bien era una premonición, pero¿qué es lo que estaría tramando Riddle¿Y qué tendría que ver con la pequeña pelirroja? Y los más importante¿qué diría para tranquilizar a los dos adolescentes?

Por un lado Harry no perdonaría que le mintiera, y por otro el chico ya tenía a sus espaldas demasiado peso como para preocuparse por algo que no podría evitar que ocurriera. Luego estaba la pequeña prefecta, sabía que su vida estaba en juego, esa chica no era nada tonta y sabía a la perfección que lo de Harry no era un sueño normal. ¿Cómo tranquilizar a una chica que ha oído de la boca de uno de sus mejores amigos como la torturaban?

Al fin, tras el final del relato que había escuchado atentamente Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar.

No os voy a engañar, ya sois lo suficientemente mayores como para que se os diga la verdad. Aunque también tengo que deciros que no estoy seguro, y que tendré que comentarlo con ciertas personas, especializadas en el tema. Pero creo que lo tuyo no es un sueño normal, sino que se trata de una premonición.

Eso significa- la pequeña de los Weasley tragó saliva antes de continuar- que hagamos lo que hagamos el sueño se hará realidad.

La prefecta temblaba, aunque sentía como en su interior una nueva fuerza emergía, si llegaba ese momento sería fuerte, demostraría que era toda una Gryffindors, y quien fuera al que estaba protegiendo, moriría por él si hiciera falta.

Eso aún no lo sé- el profesor notó como un nuevo brillo emanaba de los ojos agua marina de la chica, como una extraña determinación- tendréis que esperar a que hable con algunas personas, pero lo más seguro es que no podáis hacer nada por impedirlo, aunque sí para solucionarlo.- dijo el profesor mirando significativamente a Harry.

El chico entendió a la perfección lo que su profesor le quería decir, estaba delegando en él la protección de la pelirroja. Si aquello tendría que suceder sucedería, pero estaba claro que él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras a la que consideraba casi su hermana estaba sufriendo.

Bueno si eso es todo, creo que es mejor que os vayáis a seguir con vuestras ocupaciones, que ya os comunicaré los avances de mis indagaciones.

Los dos chicos salieron con energías renovadas de la conversación, con más determinación, si cabe, y dispuestos a enfrentase al destino con toda la valentía de un Gryffindors.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de tan ajetreada mañana y tras haberle contado la conversación con el director a sus dos mejores amigos, lo que llevo a Ginny a hacer jurar y perjurar a Ron de que no contaría nada a sus padres. El nuevo ministro era capaz de mandar a un centenar de aurores para que hicieran de escolta a su pequeña niñita. Harry estuvo encantado de haber convocado entrenamiento de Quidditch, eso haría que tanto los Weasley como él se desasieran de toda la tensión acumulada durante las últimas doce horas en el terreno de juego.

Desde que lo hicieran capitán, a comienzos de curso, Harry aún no había podido probar a sus jugadores en juego real. El equipo había cambiado mucho, en primer lugar estaba Ron de portero, que aunque había demostrado el año anterior de que su elección para el puesto era la más adecuada, tan solo había jugado un partido con él, y precisamente el que lo había alzado como ídolo de la hinchada escarlata se lo había perdida.

Por otro lado estaban los golpeadores, que también habían pertenecido al equipo el año anterior, aunque a partir de las polémicas expulsiones por parte de la ya olvidada Dolores Umbrige. No eran todo lo buenos que se podía desear, aunque no habían podido encontrar nada mejor.

En cuanto a las cazadoras, las tres chicas que con anterioridad habían ocupado ese puesto se habían marchado el curso anterior, por lo que hubo que elegir al cuerpo completo. En primer lugar se encontraba Ginny Weasley, que aunque el año anterior había jugado como buscadora, sustituyendo al propio Harry, había demostrado que tenía muchas mejores dotes como cazadora, lo que posiblemente la llevaría a ser una de las mejores, en ese puesto, de la historia de Hogwarts.

Los otros dos puestos de cazadoras los habían ocupado Parvatil Patil que era bastante buena en ese puesto, aunque aun algo reticente ante la posibilidad de romperse una uña intentando que no le quitaran la pelota. El otro puesto lo había ocupado otra chica, Sarah Calister de segundo, de constitución pequeña, casi parecía que se fuese a caer de la escoba cuando la veías en el suelo, pero al montarse en la escoba se transformaba mostrando una determinación y agilidad que Harry pocas veces había visto.

En conclusión no formaban una mal equipo, pero les faltaba algo, y ese algo era que había demasiadas caras nuevas, de aquel glorioso equipo que tras años sin ganar, había elevado a Gryffindors a lo más alto, tan solo quedaba Harry. Les faltaba la experiencia de los que llevan años jugando juntos, de esos que no les hacen falta palabras, los que no actúan como siete magos en lo alto de siete escobas, sino como uno solo, sabiendo lo que cada uno piensa en cada momento.

Y eso es lo que Harry intentaba conseguir con entrenamientos y con horas de diseño de tácticas junto a Hermione, su asistente técnico. Y la verdad ya le quedaba poco tiempo para conseguirlo tan solo quedaban dos semanas para el decisivo partido contra Slytherins.

Vamos chicos, ánimo – gritaba Hermione con su voz amplificada mágicamente.- Sarah acuérdate de que no juegas sola, recordad que somos un equipo.

Hermione le estaba dedicando mucho más tiempo del que tenía a un deporte que ni siquiera le gustaba. Pero como se iba a negar cuando Harry vino suplicándole ayuda.

FLASH BACK

Era uno de los primeros días del curso, el segundo o tal vez el tercero. Hermione se encontraba en su mesa favorita en una esquina de la sala común, en su línea habitual había comenzado ya a hacer resúmenes y esquemas que más adelante la ayudarían a estudiar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a un muy agobiado Harry Potter.

Hermione te estaba buscado.- El tono de Harry era demasiado meloso, estaba claro que quería algo, aunque no llevaban suficientes clases como para que viniera a pedirle los deberes.

¿Qué quieres Harry? –Dijo la chica dejando de lado sus apuntes y fijando su atención en el del pelo azabache.

Verás, es que necesito tu ayuda- _"Oh, oh..."_pensó la chica de los ojos castaños- vengo de hablar con la profesora MacGonagall, y me ha comunicado que quiere que sea el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Y se puede saber que tiene que ver eso conmigo.

Que necesito un ayudante técnico, alguien como tú que sepa de estrategia...

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Aún se estaba preguntando como la había conseguido engatusar, pero ya se sabe a lo hecho pecho, así que allí se encontraba pegando gritos en medio de os terrenos del colegio, y dando consejos sobre algo a lo que nunca había jugado. Aunque tras horas de biblioteca había conseguido volverse toda una experta en este deporte, aunque eso sí, siempre desde el suelo, las escobas le seguían sin parecer un medio de transporte seguro.

Desde su humilde punto de vista, el equipo había mejorado mucho en el último mes, aunque claro, aún les quedaba la prueba de fuego, el partido contra Slytherins.

Harry se encontraba relajado y satisfecho, por un lado el sentirse volando lo hacia alejarse de toda preocupación, y por otro veía tremendas mejoras en el equipo. Confiaba en que pudiesen ganar a Slytherins, tal y como habían hecho desde que él llegara al colegio. Al fin y al cabo ello tenían los casi los mismos problemas que ello, su equipo también había cambiado mucho en el último año.

Además, según había oído el nivel de juego del capitán, Draco Malfoy había descendido mucho, se decía que volaba como en una nube y que no atrapaba la snitch aunque pasara con un cartel fosforito por delante de sus narices. Pero ya se sabe tampoco uno puede creer todo lo que dicen las malas lenguas. Y Malfoy era especialista en dar grandes sorpresas.

Llevaban más de dos horas entrenando, a los chicos ya se les veía cansados, pero aún así no protestaba, sabía que si querían ganar la copa este año tendrían que entrenar mucho más. Harry decidió que ya iba siendo hora de volver al castillo, se estaba haciendo de noche, y pronto ni si quiera se distinguirían unos a otros.

Chicos todos a las duchas ya ha sido bastante por hoy, recordad mañana a la misma hora.- necesitaban aprovechar los fines de semana si querían avanzar todo lo que debían.

Todos, a excepción de Hermione y Harry, se marcharon a las duchas. Ellos aún tenían que discutir algunas tácticas.

Aún me pregunto como es que me liaste para esto.

Yo tengo la respuesta, porque eres la mejor amiga que un capitán puede tener.- Contestó Harry mientras la abrazaba, y la levantaba en el aire.

Harry déjame en el suelo inmediatamente, y terminemos pronto que tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione, hay que ver como eres llega uno haciéndote cariñitos y lo único que le dices es que tienes cosas que hacer.

Harry, deja ya de una vez de decir tonterías, que cuando llegue alguien que yo quiera que me haga cariñitos lo dejaré.- Dijo la chica con sonrisa pícara.- Y ahora a lo que vamos. Yo creo que hemos mejorado mucho en este último mes. Sara aún tiene que acostumbrarse a que no juega sola. Y Parvatil necesita un poco de seguridad en sí misma, creo que deberías hablar con ella.

¿Y qué le digo?

Pues la verdad, que está mejorando mucho, pero que necesita estar un poco más segura de sí misma y perderle el miedo al balón.

¿Por qué no hablas tú con ella? A ti se te dan mucho mejor estas cosas.

Por la simple razón de que tú eres el capitán y no yo, y ellos tienen que confiar en ti. Bueno yo me voy, que tengo deberes que hacer nos vemos para la hora de la cena.- Dijo la chica mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo.

Harry se encontró solo, sentado en las gradas, decidió que sería mejor esperar a que los chicos salieran, y así hablar con Parvatil, antes de meterse él mismo en las duchas. Se abstrajo durante unos segundos sobre cual sería la mejor táctica para ganar a esos… Slytherins. En ese momento una sombra salió corriendo de entre las gradas, no se podía distinguir muy bien debido a que casi era de noche. Pero al niño que vivió, que ya no era tan niño, le pareció una chica con un largo pelo oscuro¿qué haría allí¿Quién sería?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La había visto, estaba segura de que la había visto. No se debería haber arriesgado, tendría que haber esperado a que se metiera en los vestuarios, pero se había olvidado la capa y empezaba a hacer demasiado frío. Draco la iba a matar, como se enterara de que Potter la había visto salir huyendo seguro que la mataba. Recodaba sus palabras a la perfección.

FLASH BACK

Mireille¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Si claro Draco, dime¿qué quieres?

Verás, supongo que sabrás que nuestro primer partido de la temporada es contra esos estúpidos Gryffindors- la chica asintió¡cómo olvidarlo! El primer partido siempre era leones contra serpientes- Y supongo que también sabrás que el tienen a tres cazadoras nuevas.- La chica volvió a asentir.- Pues resulta que necesito que alguien vaya y los espíe, tenemos que saber cómo son las nuevas cazadoras antes del partido, y tú eres a la única del equipo a la que Potter no conoce.

Ya, él no me conoce, pero te recuerdo que la pequeña de los Weasley está en mi curso y que si me ve sabrá al instante que Slytherins los está espiando.

Mireille, Mireille, resulta que la gracia está en que no te dejes ver, aunque no llegaran a averiguar a qué casa perteneces, Potter no te dejará que absolutamente nadie los vea entrenar, aunque no lo parezca el chico no tiene ni un pelo de tonto.

Bueno, vale, lo haré, pero¿cómo sabré cuando tienen entrenamiento?

El entrenamiento es mañana en la tarde, y muy importante Mireille, no te puedes dejar ver.

Ya lo he entendido Draco, nada de dejarme ver. Bueno, ya hablamos mañana en la noche que tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo la chica al tiempo que se marchaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de todo lo que Draco le había hecho prometer que no se dejaría ver, ella, tan tonta como siempre, en vez de esperar unos minutos a que Potter se marchara a los vestuarios decidió salir antes de tiempo. Ahora Draco la iba a matar, bueno, si Potter no sabía quien era y ella no le contaba nada al rubio, puede que este nunca se enterara. Hablaría con él tras la cena, solía estar de bastante mejor humor después de comer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tras la cena, la cual ella había tomado bastante tarde, Mireille se decidió en ir a hablar con Draco. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor y preguntó por él, le dijeron que había dejado la cena a medio comer y había salido volando hacia la sala común.

La chica llegó a la pared falsa y dijo la contraseña con desgana. Al entrar en la sala buscó al rubio con la mirada, no lo encontró. ¿Dónde se haría metido? Decidió subir a su habitación. Era algo que había hecho cientos de veces, Draco y ella eran como hermanos. Sun padres fueron los mejores amigos que pudo haber en Hogwarts y ellos se habían criado prácticamente juntos.

Draco había sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tubo, él la enseñó a volar y a lanzar sus primeras maldiciones, incluso la tomó bajo su protección cuando entró en el colegio. A parte estaba el hecho de la facilidad con que las chicas podían subir a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Decidió que lo esperaría dentro, en los últimos tiempos Draco no trasnochaba mucho, y eran casi las doce, tendría que estar al volver. Abrió la puerta, fue directamente a la cama del chico, descorrió las cortinas, y se lo encontró allí, llorando.

…………………………………………………………………………

Ahora a contestar los reviews:

**Aliena:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando.

**Chiquinkira** Bueno como he dicho antes, esto no es un Harry/Draco, ni pretende serlo en un futuro, simplemente no encaja con la historia. A Sabry, que a mi también me gustaría ser Ginny ;-P. Espero que os guste el segundo capítulo,(y se que he tardado demasiado en publicar), y me gustaría que me siguierais mandando vuestra opinión.

**Canuto-Frambueza:** Como dije arriba esto no es un slash. Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic en general, y me gustaría que me dijeras que es exactamente lo que no te gusta de Ginny, por si se puede mejorar para capítulo venideros. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo, y muchas gracias por dedicarle a esto un rato.

**Nindeanarion**Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, con los exámenes he hecho lo que he podio, aunque al final han sido otras cosas las que no me han dejado publicar antes, siento mucho haber tardado tanto. En cuanto a Dragonlance, es una reciente adquisición a la lista de libros a los que estoy enganchada (incluyendo Harry Potter). La verdad es que empecé a leer Dragonlance a finales de Noviembre, mis amigos me regalaron la edición de coleccionistas de Crónicas por mi cumpleaños. Después he leído Leyendas, la segunda generación y el jueves pasado terminé con El ocaso de los dragones. Lo que pasa es que la actitud de Alhana encunado Gilthas toma el poder me impactó mucho y por eso decidí tomar su nombre como pseudónimo. Bueno espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo, y sobre todo que te haya gustado.

Una vez contestados los reviews, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. Prometo tardar meno en publicar esta ves. Un beso y hasta la próxima. Alhana.


	4. Una puerta

Hola a todos de nuevo, siento no haber escrito antes, la verdad es que hace como siglos que no escribo, pero es que he tenido una pequeña/gran depresión debida a la falta de reviews, así que os pido por favor que me dejéis vuestra opinión, ya sea buena o mala. Por otro lado, me parece que ya he encontrado el foco de confusión que llevo a pensar que esto era un flash, el que el segundo género de esta historia sea un romance, no implica que sea entre Harry y Draco, es simplemente que no podía poner más personajes como protagonistas, supongo que con este capítulo lo entenderéis. Bueno os dejo ya, que me estoy volviendo algo pesada. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto y espero vuestras opiniones. Un beso. Alhana.

Declaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, lo demás si.

**Capítulo 3: " Una puerta"**

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Decidió que lo esperaría dentro, en los últimos tiempos Draco no trasnochaba mucho, y eran casi las doce, tendría que estar al volver. Abrió la puerta, fue directamente a la cama del chico, descorrió las cortinas, y se lo encontró allí, llorando.

Mireille se quedó atónita. En los años que hacía que conocía a Draco, que eran muchos, nunca lo había visto llorar. Ni si quiera cuando eran niños y jugando en lo alto de un árbol, se cayó desde una altura de diez metros, rompiéndose los dos brazos, había derramado una sola lágrima.

En ese momento el chico levantó la vista y se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de la que consideraba casi una hermana. Intentó articular alguna clase de explicación, pero la chica lo mandó a callar. Sin más se metió en la cama del rubio, volvió a correr las cortinas, echando un hechizo que no permitiera a nadie volverlas a descorrer. En silencio abrazó al de los ojos plata, y se quedó allí, dándole el cariño que en ese momento le faltaba.

…………………………………………………………

Harry se quedó unos segundos mirando como la sombra se alejaba, era una chica, una chica de pelo largo y oscuro, una chica totalmente irreconocible en la penumbra de la incipiente noche. ¿Quién sería aquella chica¿Qué es lo que quería? Bueno, sobre este último punto el chico de los ojos verdes tenía una ligera idea. En ese instante aparecieron sus compañeros procedentes e los vestuarios, sacando de sus pensamientos todo rastro de la sombra que acababa de ver.

Parvatil¿puedes esperar un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Sí, dime Harry.

Verás, en primer lugar quería decirte que estas mejorando mucho,- una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la chica,- pero- esta vez fue un alo de sombra lo que envolvió la morena tez- necesitas perder el miedo al balón. Créeme, eres buena, pero tienes demasiado miedo a romperte una uña.

No tengo miedo a romperme una uña,- la chica parecía algo enfadada,- simplemente es que ese balón es un objeto bastante peligroso.

Parvatil, el balón no es peligroso, es un objeto inanimado. No te enfades, te aprecio mucho como jugadora, lo único que quiero es que pierdas tus miedos y a ser posible antes del primer partido.

Créeme, lo intento.

Espera un momento.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco, dejando a una muy extrañada Parvatil Patil en medio del terreno de juego. Volvió al cabo de unos pocos segundos con un balón rojo entre las manos. Se acercó a la chica y tendió el balón hacia ella.

Para ti.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?- Preguntó la chica mirando con extrañeza el objeto rojo que tenía entre las manos.

Pues quedártelo. Quiero que lo llaves contigo en cada momento, quiero que conviertas a este balón en tu mejor amigo y así te convenzas de que no quiere hacerte daño.

Harry realmente se te va mucho la olla, pero en fin tú eres el capitán y haré lo que tú digas. ¿Realmente crees que funcionará?

En "Campeones" lo hizo – la morena puso aún más cara de desconcierto,- da igual, cosas de muggles.

Bueno supongamos, que este balón no me quiere hacer daño¿qué pasa con los jugadores del equipo contrario?

Si yo sigo volando, después de que soy un imán para accidentes, todo el mundo puede sobrevivir.

Bueno lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Con eso me conformo.- Dijo Harry con una de sus carismáticas sonrisas.

Mientras la chica se dirigía al castillo, Harry se encaminó hacia los vestuarios. Por fin disponía de unos minutos de soledad, le parecía casi mentira. Sabía que sus amigos lo hacían por él, que por eso no se separaban de él ni un minuto, pero necesitaba reflexionar. Lo echaba mucho de menos, él había sido lo más parecido a un padre que nunca tendría, pero había comprendido que no regresaría, le había costado todo un verano, y que tendría que seguir adelante solo.

Sólo tendría que afrontar su carga, solo tendría que cumplir con su destino. Por eso no le había contado nada ni a Ron ni a Hermione, no quería hacerlos participes de una carga que no les pertenecía. Tenía que aprender a afrontar el día a día de una forma, e intentar llevar la vida que cualquier chico de dieciséis años llevaría, bueno más o menos.

…………………………………………………………

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en aquel, que sinónimo de orgullo y entereza para el mundo, lloraba como un niño en sus brazos. Aquel que la había enseñado a ser fuerte, a no demostrar jamás sus sentimientos, pero que en cambio ahora se desboronaba en sus brazos.

Draco - casi susurró la morena, con su voz acaramelada, tan dulcemente como la una madre que se dirige a su pequeño- Draquin – esta vez su entonación pasó de la dulzura a casi la sorna. Pero lo importante es que aquello hizo reaccionar al chico.

Sabes que solo mi madre tiene derecho a llamarme así y eso porque es mi madre que si no… Suena demasiado, no se, esponjoso.

Oh, perdone, gran y fuerte hombre, se me olvidó que usted no era para nada esponjoso.- La chica lo miró con escepticismo, era un chico de piel blanca, rubio y de ojos grises. En realidad se le veía bastante esponjoso.

Ambos se echaron a reír, rieron tan francamente como cuando eran niños, y en medio de una pelea, sin más, uno de los dos se ponía a reír, lo que hacía que el otro lo acompañara y se acabara el problema.

La chica sacó un bonito pañuelo blanco, de batista, con sus iniciales y un escudo de familia bordados. Limpió con delicadeza las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en el rostro del chico.

¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió, ya no hablarían más del tema, siempre era así, cuando alguno de los dos estaba triste el otro simplemente estaba a su lado, sin preguntar jamás la causa de la tristeza.

Quédate a dormir.- Dijo el chico sin más, a lo que la morena respondió con cara de pícara.- No me refiero a eso, sino como cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas? En casa de tía Mery en las noches de tormenta.

Lo recuerdo, entonces éramos felices.- Contestó la chaca con tristeza y melancolía, añorando tiempos mejores.

Sí, pero los tiempos cambian. Entonces¿te quedas? Aunque…¿no sospecharan tus compañeras?

Siempre dejo mis cortinas selladas con un hechizo, aprendí del mejor¿recuerdas? Aunque tu debiste haber hecho lo mismo esta tarde.- El chico la miró como suplicando perdón, lo que hizo que ambos volvieran a estallar en carcajadas.- De todas maneras, me vieron subir temprano, pensaran que ya estoy dormida.- Prosiguió la chica una vez recuperada.

Conjuró un pijama, y ambos durmieron abrazados como las noches en las que las tormentas les daban miedo en la ya lejana infancia.

A la mañana siguiente Mireille tuvo que hacer verdaderos malabares para que nadie la viera salir de la habitación de Draco. Si alguien se enteraba de que había pasado la noche en la misma cama que Draco Malfoy se podía liar la gorda. Y no porque nadie se fuera a escandalizar, ni mucho menos, aquello era Slytherin. Pero todo el mundo sabía que su mejor amiga, Nora Nott, estaba locamente enamorada del chico, y por otro lado llevaba una relación que se podría llamar de amistad con Pansy Parkinson y quería conservarla, la chica aún tomaba a Draco como de su propiedad.

Consiguió llegar a su habitación antes de que ninguna de sus compañeras se despertara, haciendo como la que acababa de levantarse se metió en la ducha dispuesta a afrontar el nuevo día.

…………………………………………………………

Algunos pisos más para arriba otra chica de quinto curso abría sus ojos aguamarinas. Al menos esa noche la habían dejado dormir del tirón, sin ninguna interrupción nocturna.

Se levantó, y lo primero que encontró, al igual que cada mañana, fue a sus compañeras discutiendo sobre quien entraría primero en el baño. Tendría que recordar poner un cuadro con los turnos. Ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar toda la sarta de tonterías que las acompañaban cada mañana. Cogió todo lo necesario y haciendo oídos sordos a sus compañeras se metió en el cuarto de baño. Mia iba a estallar en cólera.

GINEBRA WEASLEY¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO?

Mia, no te alteres, no va a servir de nada, te pongas como te pongas va a seguir ahí metida.- Giselle, tan elocuente como siempre, preparó sus cosas para que nadie la pillara por sorpresa la próxima vez.

Dentro del baño, la prefecta ignoró por completo los gritos de su amiga y continuó con lo suyo. Una vez hubo terminado, salió perfecta y decidida a afrontar el nuevo día.

Bueno chicas, yo me voy a desayunar que hay clase con Snape y no me gustaría llegar tarde.

Sus amigas se quedaron atónitas mirándola, y ahora se iba sin más. Aquella chica era cada día más rara. Se iba sin ningún tipo de explicación, después de que se había colado.

La verdad es que Ginny quería estar sola. Lo del sueño de Harry la había turbado mucho. Luego estaba su situación con Deam, cada día estaba menos a gusto con él, a parte del hecho de que se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo. Tan solo había que ver el numerito que había montado en la mañana del día anterior, el pobre Harry no sabía donde meterse.

Esos pensamientos la acompañaron hasta su llegada al Gran Comedor. Se sentó sola, sus amigas estarían aún discutiendo sobre quién sería la próxima en entrar en el baño. No podían simplemente irse metiendo conforme se levantaran. De la mañana siguiente no pasaba que ese cuadro con los turnos estuviese colgado en la habitación.

Y ahora clase con Snape y los Slytherins. ¿Quién haría esos malditos horarios? No sabía como se la arreglaban, pero llevaba cinco años teniendo que aguantar a los Slytherins en la primera hora de la mañana del lunes. Y desde luego no había otra forma peor de comenzar la semana. Habría que ver la sorpresita que les tendría preparada para ese día.

¡Es que nadie pensaba aparecer esa mañana! Ni si quiera su hermano con Harry y Hermione, ni Deam. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Ya que había terminado de desayunar algo tendría que hacer. Así que decidió ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba.

Se levantó, y con su habitual paso armónico se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fue a abrirla pero por lo visto había alguien al otro lado, alguien al que acababa de darla con la gran puerta en toda la nariz. POM.

…………………………………………………………

POM. Se acercaba tranquilamente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, dispuesto a tomar un gratificante desayuno antes del nuevo día, cuando la puerta decidió ir hacia él y hacer chocar el armazón de roble contra su perfecta nariz. _¿Habría alguien con peor suerte que él? En dos días había conseguido acabar con el trasero en el suelo y con… un momento¿qué era eso? Sangre, lo que le faltaba una hemorragia nasal._ Mientras intentaba frenar la sangre que fluía de su nariz, sus ojos se encontraron con los aguamarina de la culpable de su situación. _Rectifiquemos, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. _A duras penas, y sobre su expresión de dolor, consiguió dirigirle una de sus seductoras sonrisas a la chica.

Oh¿eres tú, otra vez? Lo siento de veras, soy lo más patosa que hay en el mundo.- Dijo la chica visiblemente afectada.

No te preocupes, si esto no es nada,- en ese momento un caño de sangre salió de la nariz del chico para acabar en su blanca camisa,- Bueno quizás sí, pero no te preocupes, también es culpa mía, que no miro por donde voy.

No digas tonterías,- dijo la pelirroja en tono autoritario,- vamos a la enfermería que la enfermera te mire eso.- Acto seguido agarró al chico del brazo y lo arrastró camino de la enfermería.

_Me está tocando¡me está tocando! Cuidado Draco, no te pongas nervioso. Y además se preocupa por ti. Ah… me sigue doliendo la nariz._Tras unos pocos minutos caminando llegaron a la enfermería. Ginny llamó a la puerta, ya que el chico intentaba bloquear la hemorragia con sus manos, y al instante la enfermera los invitó a pasar.

Ah. Draco Malfoy, no me lo digas te peleaste con Potter y has salido con la nariz rota. Pero, entonces¿dónde está el señor Potter?

Es que no es eso lo que ha pasado,-fue la Gryffindors la que tomó la palabra,- es que yo salía del Gran Comedor, y en ese momento Draco- _Un momento, lo acababa de llamar por su nombre.-_ intentaba entrar con tan mala suerte que le golpee con la puerta de madera al abrirla.

Ouch, eso a tenido que doler, chico,- Draco contestó con un gesto un tanto ambiguo, aún absorto con que la chica lo hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila,- bueno, deja que te examine.

Draco se sentó en una camilla a instancias de la enfermera, en primer lugar ésta le dio una poción que cortó al instante la hemorragia. Luego revisó milimétricamente la nariz del chico ante los preocupados ojos de la prefecta de los leones. De vez en cuando el rubio la miraba de reojo, radiante al descubrir la preocupación que sentía por él.

Sólo tienes una pequeña fisura, lo arreglaré en un momento, aunque quizás el moratón tarde unas horas en desaparecer.- Con un simple hechizo la enfermera acabó con todo el dolor que contenía la nariz del chico, dejándolos marchar al instante ante el peligro de llegar tarde a clase.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio hacia al distribuidor, a partir de ahí sus caminos se separaban, ella tenía que dirigirse a los calabozos y él escaleras arriba.

Bueno, yo tengo que ir a pociones, si llego tarde Snape me mata, pero de verdad que lo siento mucho, como me cruce mucho contigo te mato.- Dijo la chica con la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

No te preocupes no solo a sido culpa tuya yo también soy algo patoso, pero no se lo digas a nadie o mi reputación se vendrá a bajo.- Contestó el chico con sorna, lo que provocó una muda y leve risa en la chica, lo que todo sea dicho lo llenó de felicidad.

Pero, mira como vas.- El chico se miró para descubrirse entero manchado de sangre.- No puedes llegar así a clase, eso lo arreglo yo en un momento.

Con un sencillo hechizo, aprendido de su madre y muy practico con seis hermanos mayores, Ginny hizo desaparecer todo rastro de mancha de la ropa del chico.

Gracias Ginebra, te puedo llamar así ¿no?

Sí, claro, bueno me tengo que marchar, asta luego.- Y salió disparada en dirección a los calabozos.

Hasta luego, Ginebra.

Draco se quedó absorto mirando como la chica que velaba su insomnio se alejaba escaleras abajo. Era feliz, muy feliz, quizás lo más feliz que había sido en su vida. Había mantenido una conversación con ella, como dos chicos normales, no como un león y una serpiente. La chica giró una esquina y desapareció de su vista, lo que le hizo recordar que llegaba tarde a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y salió corriendo hacia arriba.

_Ginebra, Ginebra, suena tan bien, como adulto. Me encanta, además él lo dice de una forma tan sensual. Joder, Ginny¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando¡Qué es Draco Malfoy! Corre, que es lo que tienes que hacer, que en ésta Snape te mata._

…………………………………………………………

Severus se había levantado de muy buen humor en ese mañana, no sabía muy bien por qué¿o tal vez sí? Bueno el caso es que estaba de muy buen humor, y no iba a dejar que Gryffindors/Slytherins de quinto año se lo estropeara. Por eso tenía el plan perfecto para mantenedlos a raya.

Llegó a la puerta de su laboratorio a la vez que la pequeña de los Weasley, la que parecía un poco acelerada, posiblemente a consecuencia de la carrera para no llagar tarde. Se encontró con que todos sus alumnos estaban ya allí, lo cual, todo sea dicho, era un buen comienzo.

Por poco señorita Weasley.- La cara de la chica se tornó blanca, realmente le daba miedo aquella sonrisa en los labios del oscuro profesor.- Buenos días señores.- Snape continuó como si el anterior comentario no hubiese existido.- Vayan sentándose conforme los llame, no sin antes dejar su tarea sobre la mesa.

Empezó a decir nombres, no en orden de lista, pero siempre uniendo en la misma pareja a un león y una serpiente. Aquel comportamiento extrañó a sus alumnos, que se miraban unos a otros desconcertados.

Y los últimos son Weasley y Miller. Por favor señoritas, pasen delante de mí y no olviden dejar su tarea sobre mi mesa.

Las dos chicas hicieron lo que acababa decirles su profesor y se sentaron en la última mesa del laboratorio. Ginny miró a la morena, era una Slytherins, por lo cual ya era declarada persona no grata, pero en realidad no había hablado con ella ni una sola vez, quién sabe, incluso podía ser una buena chica, la gente da sorpresas. Sólo había que fijarse en Draco. Un momento, estaba pensado bien del rubio, y además lo había llamado por su nombre. Lo que le recordó que no era la primera vez que hacía eso en lo que iba de día. _Algo del desayuno me ha tenido que sentar mal. _Pero en realidad había sido bastante amable con ella, y eso a pesar de que en los dos últimos días lo había tirado al suelo y le había roto la nariz.

Mireille, por su parte, no entendía lo que le podía estar pasando a su querido profesor, mezclar a Slytherins con Gryffindors, aquello podía convertirse en una bomba, el mayor desastre de todos los tiempos. Y además a ella le tenía que tocar con la pequeña comadreja, aunque, por otro lado la pelirroja era la mejor Gryffindors de su curso en pociones, aquello aún podía salir bien. _Resignación, querida, tan solo te queda resignación._

Señores, se estarán preguntando el por qué de esta curiosa distribución.- La voz del profesor sacó a ambas chicas de sus pensamientos.- A lo cuál, todo sea dicho, no voy a contestar. Tan solo decirles que hay que realizar la poción que está escrita en la pizarra, y la pareja que no termine para el final de la clase estará limpiado calderos por una semana, _juntos_.- La última palabra resonó en los cerebros de los presentes como la mayor amenaza jamás recibida.

Hola – dijo Ginny con el fin de romper el hielo – creo que deberemos trabajar juntas si no queremos sufrir ese terrible castigo.

Eso parece,- contestó Mireille- bueno, intentemos olvidarnos a que casa pertenecemos e intentemos llevar esto a buen fin. ¿Vas tú por los ingredientes mientras yo voy poniendo el agua a hervir?

La pelirroja asintió y se dirigió al armario de los estudiantes. La clase trascurrió en una tensa calma, quitando que hecho de que el caldero que compartían Amelia Forest y Nora Nott estalló mientras las chicas se tiraban los ingredientes, aquello le costó a las chicas dos semanas del temido castigo y diez puntos menos para Gryffindors. Al finalizar la clase tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors se miraban con el ya acostumbrado odio, y las únicas que habían conseguido una poción más o menos decente eran Ginny y Mireille.

Señoritas Miller y Weasley, enhorabuena, son las únicas que han hecho una poción aceptable.

Las chicas estaban satisfechas, una felicitación por parte de Snape era todo un logro, debía estar de muy buen humor.

…………………………………………………………

Los chicos de sexto entraron en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿A quién mandarían esta vez? Estaban ya hartos de sustitutos, llevaba casi un mes de clase y aún no tenían un profesor definitivo.

En la línea habitual, los Gryffindors habían ocupado la parte delantera de la clase, mientras que los Slytherins la trasera. Todos cuchicheaban, lo que debía ser una de las clases más importante, dada la situación actual, se había convertido en una serie de horas de estudio salpicadas por algunas desagradables clases con Severus Snape.

Innch. La puerta chirrió al abrirse, aquello conllevó el fin de los murmullos. Apareció una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, medianamente alta, con el pelo rizado y castaño y con unos inmensos ojos miel. Un segundo antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta alguien la frenó desde fuera. Era Draco Malfoy. La mujer lo miró interrogativamente.

Tuve un pequeño incidente con una puerta.- Contestó el chico señalándole el moratón que tenía en la nariz, a pesar de todo, Harry observó que una sonrisa iluminaba su cara.- Tuve que ir a la enfermería.

La mujer asintió, lo que hizo que Draco ocupara el sitio libre que había junto a Theodore Nott. Tras aquel pequeño contratiempo, la señora se dirigió, meciendo con sutileza su túnica burdeos, a la pizarra y escribió con letra clara:

SEÑORITA STUGGART

Buenos días señores.- Se dirigió, a continuación, hacia el alumnado.- Como pone en el encerado soy la señorita Stuggart, Allison Stuggart, y voy a ser su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- A Harry, aquella voz, le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero estaba seguro de que no había visto a esa señora en su vida.- Debido a circunstancias laborales me ha sido imposible incorporarme a darles clase a su debido tiempo. Por las mismas razones el señor director no ha podido anunciar con anterioridad mi venida, ya que hasta ayer no fue segura mi incorporación al puesto. En primer lugar pasaré lista, y de ese modo poder ir conociéndoles.

Mientras la señorita Stuggart iba pronunciando uno a uno cada uno de sus nombres, Harry la observó con detenimiento. El chico sospechaba que quería dar una imagen de seriedad que en realidad no concordaba con su personalidad, lo que en realidad pretendía era, suponiéndola conocedora de la rivalidad entre leones y serpientes, no perder el control sobre una clase tan conflictiva como esa.

Potter, Harry.- Aquello sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos, para sumergirlo de nuevo en la realidad, justo a tiempo para levantar la mano, aunque estaba seguro de que ella sabía quien era sin necesidad de aquel gesto por su parte.

Sin que nada revelara su rostro, siguió pasando lista calmadamente, fijándose en cada uno de sus alumnos, hasta llegar a Zabinni, Bleise.

Bueno señores,- continuo mientras que guardaba la lista de nombre en una carpeta que traía con ella,- hoy, en realidad, no vamos a comenzar con el temario, tan solo me gustaría informarles sobre lo que haremos durante este curso, así como comentar algunas cosas sobre lo que vieron los anteriores. En primer lugar, quizás al avanzar el curso tengamos que tomar algunas clases extra, en sábado,- un murmullo de desacuerdo se extendió por la clase,- todo dependerá del ritmo de la clase, aunque recuerden que ya llevamos casi un mes de retaso.

»Por otro lada, y según tengo entendido han tenido algunos problemas con los responsables de la asignatura en el pasado. Por lo que tengo entendido, y según las informaciones puestas a mi disposición por el profesor Dumbledore, el único curso en el que se adaptaron al temario y consiguieron un nivel normal de enseñanza, fue durante su tercer año, con el profesor Remus Lupin.

Un murmullo de protesta se levantó entre los Slytherins, que no aceptaban que un licántropo, como Remus Lupin hubiese sido un buen profesor.

Conozco personalmente a Remus Lupin, y sé que es un gran profesor.- Dijo acallando los murmullos.- En cuanto al temario de este curso, nos dedicaremos principalmente a hechizos, contrahechizos, y escudos protectores, dedicando un trimestre a cada uno de ellos. Dada la situación actual, con el comienzo de la segunda guerra, tanto el director, como yo y como la asociación de padres, creemos que es lo más adecuado con respecto a lo que será su enfrentamiento con el mundo real. Bueno, pues eso es todo, y ahora, a pesar de que aún quedan unos minutos, pueden marcharse. - Un murmullo recorrió la recogida de las maletas por parte de los alumnos.- Señorita Granger y señor Potter, hagan el favor de quedarse.

Hermione y Harry se miraron extrañados mientras el resto de sus compañeros abandonaban el aula. Se acercaron a la mesa de la profesora y se quedaron mirándola de forma interrogativa. ¿Qué querría la profesora de ellos?

Me han contado que el año pasado estuvieron a punto de ser expulsados por algo relacionado con mi asignatura.

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el suelo, sabían a lo que se refería, a las clases de DA. Aún recordaban que por culpa de aquello el director acabó en busca y captura, teniendo que huir del colegio, lo que conllevo que recibieran a cambio a la odiosa Dolores Umbrige.

Bueno, resulta que tanto al director, como a la asociación de padres, les ha parecido acertado que aquellas clases extra oficiales de defensa se reanuden, aunque de una forma mucho más controlada y bajo mi supervisión. Siempre de forma optativa, para aquellos chicos que la quieran cursar.

Y, señorita Stuggart¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros?- Preguntó Hermione, algo tímida.

Bueno, según tengo entendido usted fue la organizadora, señorita Granger, y el señor Potter el profesor.

Sí, pero aquello fue una forma de rebelarnos ante un sistema educativo que en aquel instante, y dada las circunstancias que se avecinaban no nos parecía el adecuado. En cambio, y según su plan de estudios, aquello ya no es necesario.

Toda la defensa que podáis aprender será poca, señorita Granger, y más con los duros días que se nos acercan.

Bueno, supongamos que son necesarias, pero con usted aquí sigo sin entender que pintamos en todo esto Harry y yo.

Es bastante obvio, Hermione, quieren que nosotros lo organicemos¿no es cierto, señorita Stuggart?- dijo un Harry que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio.

Así es señor Potter. Está claro que para ello ustedes deben estar de acuerdo, aquí no tenemos intención de obligar a nadie a hacer algo en contra su voluntad. Y sabemos que en la actualidad ustedes tienen muchas ocupaciones, pero también creemos que será beneficioso para dos alumnos destacados como ustedes dos. Además, en esta ocasión, tendrán toda la ayuda que yo les pueda ofrecer.

Vale, en el supuesto de que aceptemos¿cuándo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? Además, no podemos juntar en un mismo grupo alumnos desde primero hasta séptimo.

Eso ya está pensado, señor Potter, los alumnos se dividirán en dos grupos. Según tengo entendido el grupo del año pasado se compondría de alumnos desde cuarto a séptimo, pues bien, ese será un grupo, el otro lo compondrán los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercero. Las clases serán de ocho a once de la noche, dos días a la semana, uno por grupo, dichos días serán a elección vuestra.

Pero ese horario conlleva que los alumnos lleguen a las salas comunes sobrepasada la hora del toque de queda.

Exacto, señorita Granger, para eso los prefectos se encargaran de que todos lleguen de forma ordenada a las salas comunes sin que ningún alumno se extravíe por el camino. Ahora piénsenselo, no los vamos a presionar, díganme lo que han decidido durante la próxima clase.

Tanto Hermione como Harry abandonaron el aula, los dos chicos se dirigieron pensativos hacia su siguiente clase, aquello que les ofrecían era tentador, pero supondría apretar aún más sus ya ajustados horarios. En la actualidad disponían de poco tiempo para el estudio, por no hablar de que carecían por completo de tiempo libre.

¿Qué opinas?- Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio que acompañaba los pensamientos de ambos chicos.

Que cuando haya visita al pueblo me recuerdes que le encargue a Ron que compre una agenda para cada uno de nosotros, tendré que hacer un plan de estudios¿crees que es necesario que comamos?

Los dos chicos entraron riéndose en su siguiente clase, lo que levantó aún más curiosidad entre sus compañeros.

Se puede saber que os pasa a vosotros dos¿tan gracioso es lo que os ha dicho la señorita Stuggart?- Preguntó Ron.

No, en realidad no es gracioso, tan solo nos ha anunciado la próxima vuelta del DA.- Contestó Harry, a las insistencias de su amigo.

…………………………………………………………

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco se evaporó la primera quincena de Octubre. Para Harry y Hermione fueron quince días agotadores. El primer partido sería el seis de Noviembre frente a las serpientes, los que los obligaba a intensos entrenamientos diarios, que con demasiada lentitud daban sus frutos. Por no hablar de que las clases de DA, que habían levantado un gran interés entre el alumnado, comenzarían el día dos, lo que hacía que pasaran casi todo su tiempo entre la biblioteca y el despacho de la Señorita Stuggart preparando las lecciones. Raro era el día que acababan los deberes antes de la una, realmente estaban agotados.

Por otro lado Ginny y Draco continuaban con sus _casuales _encuentros, choques y demás, lo que hacía que ambos chicos cada día se acercaran más a tener una relación normal entre amigos. Mientras la relación de la pelirroja con Deam se iba deteriorando día a día, ya que el chico cada día estaba más celoso de todo bicho viviente que se acercara a la prefecta.

Por lo demás todo en el colegio se desarrollaba de una forma normal en la escuela de magia y hechicería, bueno, dentro de lo normal que puede llegar a ser. Pero un día, durante la cena Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio a sus alumnos:

Señoras y señores tengo algo que comunicarles.

…………………………………………………………

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo e intentare escribir lo antes posible. Espero vuestras opiniones. Alhana.

PD: Siento lo de los guiones pero no me deja ponerlos.


	5. Una ruptura

Hola aquí estoy tras muchos meses, pero es que además de que continuo con mi depresión por la falta de reviews, al menos esta vez he recibido dos,(aunque uno de ellos sea del primer capítulo) e tenido algunos problemillas personales que no me han permitido seguir escribiendo. Al menos puedo decirle que el capítulo cinco está en progreso y a buen ritmo, no como este que me ha llevado no sé el tiempo porque no conseguía hacer la última escena de una forma lógica. Decirles que he decidido, para acabar con todo tipo de equívocos, cambiar los protagonistas por Ginny y Draco, lo cuál también se adapta bastante bien a la realidad. Bueno así que aquí os dejo con el cuarto capítulo.

Declaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, lo demás si.

**Capítulo 4: "Una ruptura"**

Por lo demás todo en el colegio se desarrollaba de una forma normal en la escuela de magia y hechicería, bueno, dentro de lo normal que puede llegar a ser. Pero un día, durante la cena Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio a sus alumnos:

"Señoras y señores tengo algo que comunicarles."

Los alumnos se miraron extrañados, un silencio envolvió al habitualmente ruidoso Gran Comedor. Las miradas se concentraron en el hombre de las gafas de media luna.

"No se preocupen, lo que les tengo que dar es una buena noticia, o al menos espero que se la tomen como tal." Una sonrisa tranquilizadora se dibujó en el rostro del director. "Como sabrán se acerca Halloween, con sus celebraciones típicas y su banquete. Pero este año, por eso de que a todos nos hace falta algo de diversión, vamos a cambiar un poco dichas celebraciones. Vamos a celebrar un baile de máscaras."

Las caras de las chicas se iluminaron, ¡un baile! Aquello era maravilloso, una excusa perfecta para comprar, para perder lo próximos quince días con la cabeza en las nubes, y sobre toado una excusa para quedar con chicos. En contraposición, los chicos se pusieron muy serios, la mayoría aún recordaban el mal rato que pasaron en el último, tener que hacer el ridículo delante de todo el mundo, y lo que es peor pedirle a una chica que fuese con ellos.

"Ejem, ejem." El director acalló los murmullos que se habían levantado entre el alumnado. "Pero este baile no va a ser como el que tuvimos hace dos años, vamos a hacer un baile que promueva la tolerancia y la convivencia entre casas. Para ello las túnicas serán secretas, y pobre del que revele su indumentaria, os aseguro que me enteraré, y cada uno tomará asiento en la cena donde le sea asignado. Bueno sin más les dejo continuar con su cena."

Aquello último no terminó de convencer a los proyectos de magos, pero al menos no tendrían que pedir a nadie que fuera con ellos, para las chicas resultó ser algo muy emocionante, y una excusa más para competir por tener la más llamativa de las túnicas.

En Slytherins las cosas eran muy diferentes que en el resto de las casa, ellos no estaban dispuestos a relacionarse con el resto del colegio, o al menos la mayorías de ellos.

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny andaba placidamente por los alrededores del lago, había quedado con Deam, aquella tarde ambos estaban libres, y ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían. Mientras esperaba, apareció por allí Anthony Goldstein, el prefecto de sexto de Ravenclaw.

"Hola Weasley."

"Hola."

"Tenía que decirte que a eso de las nueve hay reunión de prefectos, te importaría decírselo a tu hermano y a Hermione, bueno y si ves a alguno de los demás también, es que no logro encontrarlos."

"No te preocupes, así lo haré."

El chico sin más se despidió y continuo con su camino.

XxXxXxXxX

Allí estaba ella, tan preciosa como siempre, le encantaba observarla sin que ella lo supiera. Era tan hermosa. Era la luz que iluminaba sus mañanas y la luna que velaba sus noches, realmente estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Quien le hubiese dicho, apenas un año atrás, que aquella que siempre había visto como la pequeña hermanita de Ron se iba a convertir en el amor de su vida.

Sabía que había llegado tarde, Snape los había entretenido demasiado, pero daría su vida por pasársela así, viéndola junto al lago, pensativa, con sus rojos cabellos acompañando al viento, como si fueran acordes de la más bonita de las músicas. Y allí se quedó, observándola en su lejanía.

En ese momento apareció otro chico, era castaño, _¿no era el prefecto de Ravenclaw? ¿Y qué hacia hablando con su novia? _ Deam sintió como los celos lo invadían, la quería tanto que no podía soportar que nadie se acercara a ella, a su territorio, a lo que era suyo. La ira lo poseía mientras se acercaba con paso firme a la chica y su acompañante. Pero cuando llegó hasta allí, el chico ya se había ido, encontrándose con una sonriente chica que lo esperaba.

"GINNY, ¿QUÉ QUERÍA ESE?" La pelirroja pegó un respingo al escuchar los gritos de su novio por atrás. "TE ASUSTAS PORQUE SABES QUE LO QUE HACÍAS NO ESTÁ BIEN," Deam cada vez estaba más rojo de ira y la pelirroja cada vez más asustada, nunca había visto a su novio de esa manera.

"Deam cálmate, solo venía a avisarme de la reunión de prefectos que hay esta tarde, créeme no estaba haciendo nada malo."

Al chico no le pareció convencer la respuesta y continuó gritando como un energúmeno, hasta que la pelirroja, dolida por los insultos los reproches, salió corriendo entre lágrimas.

Ginny lloraba desconsolada por los pasillos de la escuela, eso era ya el remate, sabía que Deam era celoso pero no, desde luego, hasta esos extremos. La había insultado, le había gritado y la había tratado como la peor porquería que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Y ella ¿qué? Tan solo había sentido miedo y había salido llorando como una niña pequeña.

Gracias a Dios, era hora de que todos estuvieran en clase, solo una pequeña parte del alumnado tenía esa hora libre y parecía que ninguno se encontraba en los pasillos, ¿o si?

XxXxXxXxX

Severus Snape tenía aquella hora libre, la primera en toda el día, y para remate el último grupo habían sido Gryffindors y Slytherins de sexto, sin duda aquel era el más conflictivo de todos. Potter, Granger, Weasley y Malfoy, no era una buena combinación para una clase, y par rematar el número últimamente Nott se había unido a la batalla. Al menos ahora era más entretenido, que únicamente Malfoy hiciera comentarios inteligentes por parte de los Slytherins los dejaba en minoría, a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que Potter y Weasley eran más inteligentes de lo que a él le gustaba reconocer.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y apareció Allison Stuggart, vestida de color vino, como era habitual en ella, y con a elegancia que siempre mostraba.

"Severus, puedo pedirte un favor."

"Allison," parecía que estaba escupiendo el nombre de la profesora, " me gustaría que antes de entrar llamaras a la puerta, costumbre que tengo, ¿qué quieres?2

"En realidad he llamado, pero quizás estuvieras absorto y no lo escucharas." Hacía quince años que no se veían y seguían exactamente igual que siempre, bueno igual no, con mucho más rencor. "Bueno, a lo que venía. Supongo que sabrás que estoy preparando junto a Potter y Granger el grupo de defensa avanzada," el moreno asintió, "me gustaría que los ayudases con una poción, sabes que nunca fui demasiado buena con tu asignatura, y me gustaría que esto saliese bien.2

"Me pides que enseñe al incompetente de Potter a hacer una poción, que tu misma no eres capaz de hacer, para que él luego la repita con un grupo de estudiantes. Realmente Allison, no creo que sea lo más seguro para nadie."

"Severus, he visto las notas de los TIMOS de ese chico y tiene un Excelente en pociones, y hemos hecho algunas en clase y realmente es muy bueno."

"Pues a mi nunca me lo ha demostrado, aún me estoy preguntan como hizo para sacar esa nota."

"Te has planteado que quizás le impongas demasiado, dadle una oportunidad, me ha prometido que hará todo lo posible por hacerlo lo mejor que pueda."

"Bueno, que estén mañana a las ocho aquí, tras la cena, pero no toleraré ni una falta de atención por parte de esos dos. Bueno dime, ¿qué poción quieres que les enseñe a hacer?"

XxXxXxXxX

Draco acababa de salir de su clase de pociones, había sido agotadora, habían protagonizado la peor pelea del año. Lo más curioso es que solo les habían caído unos cuantos puntos menos, Snape debía de estar de muy buen humor. Al menos ahora tenía a Nott de su parte, con eso de que los padres de ambos se encontraban en Azkaban había conseguido a un amigo que podía tratar de igual a igual, no como ese par de gorilas que habían salido huyendo como ratas de un barco que se hunde.

Tenía que buscar a Mireille, aquella tarde había entrenamiento y ella aún no lo sabía, lo que por otra parte le tenía algo preocupado. Era la primera chica que en veinte años jugaba en el equipo de quidditch, lo que no parecía ser muy bien aceptado por sus compañeros, pero era la mejor cazadora, de eso no había duda y la seguiría defendiendo a pesar de las críticas de los demás componentes.

POM

XxXxXxXxX

POM, otra esquina otro golpe y ella llorando como una tonta, ¿con quién se habría chocado ahora?

XxXxXxXxX

Draco miró a la persona con la que se había chocado, y era ella, la ninfa que velaba sus noches, la flor que iluminaba sus mañanas. Pero qué le pasaba, estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, temblaba a su lado. El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos con solo ver como su ángel derramaba cada una de esas lágrimas. La sostuvo de los hombros y mirando la a los ojos le habló:

"Ginebra, ¿estás bien?" La chica sin más se abalanzó a él y le abrazó mientras mojaba con sus lágrimas la túnica del chico.

El rubio se quedó congelado por unos instantes, la chica de sus sueños se había abrazado a él para llorar, pero en ese instante reaccionó y se introdujo e la primera aula vacía que encontró, arrastrando a la chica con él.

"Ginebra, tranquila, dime, ¿qué te ha pasado? Venga deja de llorar, las chicas tan guapas como tú no deberían llorar, no ves que te pones más fea." Draco estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por consolar a la chica, no es que fuese un especialista en ello.

La chica se separó de él un instante, lo miró y siguió llorando. Draco se quedó atónito al ver la expresión de miedo que se dibujaba en le rostro de la chica. La cogió en vuelo y la sentó sobre una de las mesas vacías del aula. La separó y la miró a los ojos.

"Ginebra, dime quién te ha hecho qué y por qué." La chica se asustó, el chico la miraba con ira, pero muy distintamente a lo que había hecho Deam minutos antes esa ira no iba dirigida a ella, sino a quien fuera que le hubiese hecho eso.

La chica consiguió hablar, pero con la respiración y la voz entrecortada, con mucho trabajo intentaba tranquilizar al chico, si se enteraba de lo de Deam, estaba segura que lo mataba.

"Draco, por favor tranquilízate,… yo te cuento lo que ha pasado... pero me tienes que prometer que no le vas a hacer nada a nadie,… te prometo que nadie me ha tocado ni un solo pelo."

"Bueno, te lo prometo, pero cuéntame qué es lo que e ha pasado."

"Había quedado con Deam…" Ginny le contó al rubio todo lo que había pasado, sin saber por qué se sentía segura a su lado, protegida, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle. Cuando terminó su historia estaba el chico estaba tan impasible como siempre, seguía siendo un Malfoy, pero sus ojos la miraban con una gran determinación.

"Draco escúchame, éste es mi problema, y lo voy a solucionar yo sola, ¿recuerdas? Soy una Gryffindors y no voy a dejar que nadie haga nada por mí. Yo sola soy capaz de poner a ese imbecil en su lugar."

Draco la miró con escepticismo, sabía que la chica era un león, y como tal no iba a dejar que nadie la pisoteara, pero no podía dejar de sentir un gran desprecio por Thomas, sería capaz de usar toda la magia obscura que conocía contra él, en ese momento.

"Bueno, te dejaré que lo arregles tú, pero como vuelva a hacer algo así, te prometo que no respondo de mis actos."

La chica, ya bastante más tranquila, se acercó a él lentamente, y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los del de los ojos grises y dejando al chico con un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo y de pie como congelado se marchó.

"Gracias y nos vemos a las nueve." Dijo al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Draco se quedó unos minutos mirando la puerta por la que la chica había salido, casi no se lo creía. Se tocó los labios muy despacio casi con miedo de perder la sensación del roce de los suaves labios de la pelirroja. _¡SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!_ Gritó su interior. Salió de la habitación para seguir su camino, camino que ya no recordaba, por lo que decidió dirigirse a la sala común con una sonrisa totalmente inusual dibujada en su rostro.

XxXxXxXxX

La de los ojos agua marina aún estaba asombrada por lo que había hecho, pero el chico estaba allí tan preocupado por ella, tan guapo y tan adorable, que fue lo que le apeteció. Realmente no se arrepentía, pero sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de aquello los mataría a ambos, sería capaz de aguantar a cualquier chico menos a ese.

Decidió dirigirse a la sala común, se encerraría en su cuarto hasta la próxima clase, no le apetecía ver a Deam pero tenía una cosa muy clara, cuando lo viera sería para acabar con él definitivamente.

XxXxXxXxX

Faltaban unos minutos para las nueve cuando Ginny y Paul, el otro prefecto de quinto, se dirigían hacia la sala de profesores para la reunión de prefectos. Llegaron, y entraron por la puerta, Draco ya estaba allí, y hablaba animadamente con Nora Nott, la prefecta de quinto año en Slytherins, cuando oyó la puerta dirigió su mirada hacia allí y sonrió al ver a la pelirroja. Ésta no pudo dejar de sonrojarse, mientras le dirigía una de sus cálidas sonrisas al rubio. Al poco llegaron Ron y Hermione, discutiendo, como siempre, por no sé que tontería.

La profesora MacGonagall apareció cuando ya todos se encontraban en la interior de la habitación. Lo que provocó el fin de los murmullos y que cada uno ocupara su lugar correspondiente.

"Buenos días señores y señoritas, les hemos reunido aquí para informarles sobre la próxima visita Hogsmeade, para lo que se les entrega el cartel correspondiente que han de colgar en sus respectivas salas comunes." dijo la profesora mientras les entregaba un cartel por casa. "Como pueden ver, por lo que pone en el cartel que se les ha entregado, las horas de visita están reducidas, esto se debe a la nueva situación que nos rodea.

» Por otro lado, también les quiero informar sobre la vuelta de lo que el año pasado fue llamado DA, supongo que la gran mayoría de ustedes conocerán la existencia de aquel club secreto durante el curso anterior, sea por las circunstancias que sea." Algunos alumnos miraron hacia Malfoy y Parkinson con resentimiento, dado que ellos fueron los que los descubrieron. "Bueno para los que no lo conocían, aquel club se formó para tomar una serie de clases extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, debido al desacuerdo de parte del alumnado respectos a los métodos educativos de la anterior titular de la asignatura. El caso es que esas clases volverán bajo la supervisión de la señorita Stuggart, con el nuevo nombre de Ampliación de Defensa. También les voy a dar unos pergaminos que explican esto, y les hago responsables de apuntar a los alumnos interesados así como el curso al que pertenecen. Bueno eso es todo, ya pueden marcharse."

La reunión terminó con el entusiasmo de algunos, los que no sabían nada sobre la vuelta del DA y con la desesperación de los Slytherins a los que por un lado aquello les parecía interesante y por otro no querían aguantar a Potter como profesor, punto que por cierto no había quedado aclarado.

"Granger, ¿sigue siendo Potter el profesor de la asignatura?" Preguntó Malfoy con su habitual tono de superioridad.

"Si, Malfoy, ¿por qué? ¿Estas interesado?" Preguntó Hermione intentando superar el tono arrogante del chico.

"Depende, aún no lo he decidido." Contestó el rubio mirando significativamente a una pelirroja que andaba por allí.

XxXxXxXxX

Algo menos de media hora después de su conversación con Malfoy, la única medianamente civilizada que había mantenido con el Slytherins en seis años, Hermione se encontraba junto con Harry en la puerta de otro Slytherins, Severus Snape. Eran las diez, tal y como se había convenido, cuando los chicos llamaron a la puerta del despacho del siniestro profesor.

"Adelante." Y tras que los chicos entraran continuo hablando." Tomen asiento. "Dijo señalando un escritorio con dos sillas, una mesa y un caldero que había frente a ellos. "En primer lugar comenzaremos con una introducción teórica sobre la poción que hoy vamos a realizar…"

POM POM. Alguien llamaba a la puerta interrumpiendo el discurso del profesor de Pociones.

"Adelante." Por la puerta apareció Allison Stuggart, la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"Siento haber llegado tarde, pero me entretuve en una reunión con el director." Se disculpó la castaña.

"No sabía que usted también iba a venir a esta pequeña clase."

"Te dije" los chicos se extrañaron de que Stuggart tuteara a Snape después del tono con el que este le había hablado "que quería que les enseñaras esta poción a los chicos porque yo no sabía hacerla, pues aquí estoy, vengo a aprender."

"Está bien tome asiento," dijo haciendo aparecer otro pupitre, "y como iba diciendo vamos a comenzar con una introducción teórica sobre la poción _Recuerdo_. Esta poción es muy complicada de hacer, así como lleva uno ingredientes bastante difíciles de encontrar. Normalmente no se enseña en los niveles de Pociones que se enseñan en Hogwarts, debido a su gran complejidad, lo que unido a la inutilidad de algunos de los alumnos de esta escuela puede llegar desastroso."

Allison miró a Severus inquisitivamente, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con los métodos que él llamaba de motivación del alumnado.

"Bueno esta poción sirve para que una persona recuerde algo que su propia mente, no mediante un _Obliviate_, ha escondido como método de defensa. Los beneficios de esta poción es que nos hace burlar las habilidades de _Oclumancia_ de un mago por muy poderoso que sea. Lo que espero que veáis que aunque esta poción es muy beneficiosa en la lucha contra las artes oscuras también puede ser muy peligrosa en manos no adecuadas. Yo os voy a enseñar a hacerla, aunque no os asegura nada, porque para que la poción funcione a tiene que realizar un mago con un gran poder mental.

» Espero pongan especial cuidado en la realización de esta poción, así como que no pierdan detalle si quieren enseñársela correctamente a los alumnos que en breve se pondrán a su cargo. Bueno los ingredientes y el modo de realización se encuentran en la pizarra, y por favor pregunten cada una de las dudas que tengan por muy insignificantes que les parezcan."

Tanto los dos chicos como la profesora pusieron todo su empeño en la realización de la poción, y por primera vez en la vida Snape contestó cuidadosamente cada una de sus preguntas, sin reírse de ellas como era habitual en él.

Casi cuatro horas más tarde tanto alumnos como profesora habían terminado con la poción. Snape revisó cuidadosamente las tres pociones, antes de dar su veredicto.

"Enhorabuena señorita Granger, su poción se encuentra en su nivel habitual a pesar del aumento de dificultad. En cuanto a usted señor Potter, me acaba de demostrar cómo fue que sacó un Excelente en los TIMOS, y ahora que me ha demostrado lo bueno que puede llegar a ser que sepa que no le pienso pasar ni una en clase," Harry miró desafiante a su profesor, a partir de ahora lo haría mejor que nadie, no fuese más que para destrozarle los castigos, "y por último Allison, veo que no has mejorado nada desde que éramos estudiantes. Ahora recojan y márchense, y creo que usted, Allison, debería acompañarlos, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo si el conserje les encuentra."

Los chicos recogieron rápidamente, no querían pasar ni un minuto más de lo necesario con su profesor de Pociones. Salieron por la puerta acompañados por la señorita Stuggart.

Severus Snape se quedó, por fin, en calma, la presencia de ella en la habitación lo turbaba demasiado, por eso la había mandado a acompañar a los chicos, cuando en realidad con un simple permiso hubiese bastado. Pero era todo en ella lo que lo desconcertaba, que era mucho decir tratándose del siempre frío Severus Snape. Cada vez que sentía su fragancia, u oía su melodiosa voz, un centenar de recuerdos lo abordaban.

Tantos recuerdos de una época feliz, y algo que él creía que los separaba para siempre, y sin embargo allí estaba, intentando acercarse cada vez un poco más a él, intentando romper, sin resultado, el resistente muro que ella misma forjó. Comprendía las razones de porqué en el pasado desapareció de su vida, pero no podía pedir que olvidara veinte años de resentimiento.

XxXxXxXxX

Allison Stuggart acompañaba a sus alumnos hasta la sala común que tan buenos recuerdos traía a su mente. Aquellos chicos le recordaban tanto a ella misma en esa época, tan echados para delante y con ese ansia para ayudar a los demás. Había que reconocer que estaban sacrificando mucho para poder llevar adelante el DA, de buena tinta sabía que dormían poco y que descansaban aún menos.

"Chicos creo que deberíais tomaros un día libre, ¿por qué no vais el domingo al pueblo? Os sentará bien os veo muy estresados. Además tendréis que compraros algo para Halloween. También deberíais aprovechar para dormir."

"Pero tenemos mucho estudio atrasado."

"El partido de quidditch se acerca."

"Chicos olvidaros por un día de vuestras obligaciones, yo me encargo de lo de los deberes y porque no entrenéis un día tampoco va a pasar nada. Realmente necesitáis descansar, la vida que lleváis no es sana. Así que o os vais a Hogsmeade u os arrastro yo misma."

Los chico asintieron, en realidad les apetecía pasar el día con sus amigos tomando cervezas de mantequilla y golosinas. Y otra cosa era cierta tenían que comprarse algo para la fiesta. Finalmente entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda mientras que la señorita Stuggart se alejaba hacia sus aposentos.

Allison Stuggart seguía pensativa. La actitud de Severus la desconcertaba. Tal vez ella tenía parte de culpa en el extraño comportamiento del moreno profesor. Pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque tuvieran una relación normal, al menos como dos compañeros de trabajo.

El hombre estaba totalmente cerrado en sí mismo, no se parecía en absoluto a aquel adolescente que ella misma conoció, años atrás. Aquel que la sorprendía cada día y que tanto la hacía reír. Aunque está claro que desde entonces muchas cosas habían pasado, tanto en la vida de uno como del otro. Y también estaba aquella pelea, por mucho perdón que pidiera sabía que él nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo. Pero tendría que comprender que las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho desde entonces y que hasta cierto punto su reacción estuvo justificada.

Con sus divagaciones Allison llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, a la soledad de aquellas cuatro paredes, la misma soledad que la había acompañado desde que quince años atrás su vida se viniera abajo.

XxXxXxXxX

La semana pasó rápidamente, y el fin de semana siguiente sería la gran fiesta. Por ahora todos se concentraban en la salida que tendría ese día a Hogsmeade. La mayoría de las chicas estaban impacientes por comprar los últimos detalles para el baile de máscaras. La mayoría ya tenía los vestidos, que o bien por correo o gracias a sus madres habían comprado nada más enterarse de la noticia.

El desayuno era un hervidero de nerviosos alumnos deseando salir de aquellas cuatro paredes entre la que pasaba nueve meses al año. La mesa de Gryffindors como casi siempre era la más revoltosa.

Algunas chicas de quinto hababan nerviosas sobre la cercanía del gran evento, todas sonreían y estaban deseando salir a comprar los últimos detalles. Por su lado una de ellas, una chica pelirroja miraba de reojo y disimuladamente a la mesa del fondo donde un chico rubio parecía un poco tenso.

Aquel chico rubio, fingía que escuchaba a Nora Nott, a la cual no había mandado ya a…, porque siempre era una buena fuente de información además de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

"Draco, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"¡¿Qué! Ah, si Nora es que estoy un poco distraído, no he dormido bien esta noche."

"Draco, creo que lo mejor, si queremos llegar con buena hora a Hogsmeade, es que nos subamos ya." Theo corrió al rescate de su hermana. De esa manera no le daba tiempo a traumatizarse porque "el gran" Draco Malfoy la estaba ignorando.

"Si yo también creo que será lo mejor, chicas nos vemos en Las Tres escobas para almorzar, ¿vale?" El último comentario iba dirigido más a Mireille que a Nora pero decidió que lo mejor era incluirlas a ambas.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del gran comedor, donde se cruzaron con Thomas y Finnigan. El moreno observó como la cara de su amigo soy-frió-como-un-témpano-Malfoy se cambiaba. Apretaba los nudillos con fuerza y miraba a los chicos con inmenso odio. Nott no quiso preguntar pero no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de ninguno de los dos chicos. Tras dejarles paso, los dos Slytherins se dirigieron camino de su sala común.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry y Hermione se iban a tomar un día libre tras muchos de agotador trabajo, Ron les metía prisa, no quería llegar tarde al pueblo, debido a la incipiente guerra habían reducido notablemente el tiempo de excursión, y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

"Harry, Hermione, vamos a llegar lo últimos." Ron daba vueltas desesperado alrededor de la sala común.

Dicha sala estaba casi vacía, la gran mayoría del alumnado había salido ya hacia donde la subdirectora pasaba lista. Y en cambio el estaba esperando que sus dos mejores amigos terminasen de vestirse, tanto estudio y trabajo había hecho que se volvieran mucho más tranquilos en su único día libre.

"Jo, Ron, tampoco vamos tan tarde, quieres relajarte." Harry bajaba tranquilamente de su habitación.

"Lleváis semanas trabajando sin descanso, y para un día libre que tenéis no os dais prisa por salir de las cuatro paredes de éste colegio. Lo siento, pero yo no lo entiendo."

"Pues Ronald es muy fácil, para un día que tenemos libre no vamos a ir corriendo a todos lados. Eso es precisamente lo que hemos hecho durante las últimas semanas y es de lo que tenemos que evadirnos." Contestó Hermione que acababa de bajar de su habitación. "Cuando quieras nos podemos marchar."

Los tres chicos salieron por la puerta de la sala común. Ron iba por detrás de Hermione y Harry, que hablaban animadamente, mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre que no le gustaba que le llamaran Ronald.

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny Weasley paseaba tranquilamente por Hogsmeade junto a sus inseparables amigas. Ya habían comprado lo que les faltaba para el baile. Y a penas era la hora de comer, todo un record tratándose de ella, decidieron que los mas acertado sería ir a comer a "Las tres escobas". Además, había quedado allí con Harry, Hermione y su hermano, así como con el resto del equipo de quidditch, Harry tenía que decirles algo sobre el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Las chicas del quinto curso de Gryffindors entraron en el establecimiento y ocuparon una de las mesas del fondo. La pelirroja prefecta observo a su alrededor. Su hermano, junto con Harry y Hermione, aún no había llegado, pero al otro lado del estaba un apuesto rubio q la miraba con descaro.

XxXxXxXxX

"Draco, te estoy hablando." Theodoro Nott estaba desesperado con su amigo, no había quien lo entendiera, se había pasado un mes como alma en pena, aunque el rubio creía que nadie lo sabía, el moreno lo había visto levantarse de madrugada cada noche, y ahora sin razón aparente había pasado a una, al menos extraña, felicidad. El chico de los ojos oscuros sospechaba que alguna chica era la causante de tan radical cambio, aunque también sabía que si su amigo quería que se enterara ya vendría a contárselo.

"¿Decías algo Theo?" Contestó el rubio saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Te estaba diciendo que seguramente las chicas tardaran y que será mejor que empecemos a pedir nosotros."

"Ahh, vale, me parece buena idea, aunque quizás se enfaden si…" el rubio no terminó la frase, se quedó mirando a la puerta con una expresión que pocas veces había visto su amigo.

El moreno giró la cabeza para ver a quién dirigía su amigo aquel odio tan profundo, y se encontró con Dean Thomas entrando por la puerta.

XxXxXxXxX

Estaba desesperado, llevaba tres días buscando a la pelirroja por todos lados, ella estaba evitándole, de eso no había duda, pero lo único que él quería era pedirle perdón, sabía que se había pasado con ella.

Después de dar como doscientas vueltas al pueblo decidió entrar en "Las Tres Escobas" a comer algo, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando allí, en el fondo de la sala se encontraba Ginny Weasley con sus amigas. Se dirigió derecho hacia la mesa que las chicas de quinto compartían, sin notar como una mirada lo atravesaba con un odio indescriptible.

"GINEBRA WEALEY, SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO ESTOSÚLTIMOS TRES DÍAS." La pelirroja se giró despacio y miro al chico del pelo paja con desprecio.

"Eso a ti no te importa." Dijo muy despacio la de los ojos agua marina. "Y hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista, no te quiero volver a ver." Con esto la chica se dio la vuelta para continuar la conversación con sus amigas.

XxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy no salía de su asombro, había que tener cara para plantarse así delante de la chica y sin más comenzar a gritarle. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no levantarse y romperle el cuello al león en aquel mismo instante.

Pero se tranquilizó al ver como la chica, con aquel orgullo que caracterizaba a los Gryffindors lo mandaba a tomar viento, estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

XxXxXxXxX

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ?" El chico estaba rojo de ira. "LO QUE ERES ES UNA..."

"¿Una qué? Thomas." La pelirroja se levantó muy lentamente de su silla y sacó su varita, al chico no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo desmayado. "Seammus creo que lo mejor será que te lo lleves al castillo." Y tranquilamente se volvió a sentar para continuar con el almuerzo.

XxXxXxXxX

Draco no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, la chica tenía carácter, y eso le gustaba, de hecho cuanto más la conocía más le gustaba.

En ese instante Nora y Mireille aparecieron por la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas". Venían visiblemente contentas, seguramente por haber comprado todo lo que tenían planeado. Tras ellas apareció el Trío Maravilla, lo que hizo que la felicidad de la que Draco había disfrutado se desvaneciera.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y prometo, y esta vez de verdad no tardar tanto en actualizar. Por favor dejadme vuestra opinión, me haríais muy feliz. Ahora paso a contestar los Reviews que he recibido, y como por lo visto aquí no se puede voy a copiar la iniciativa de otras autoras y a contestarlo en un autoreview. Pues eso que un beso y hasta la próxima.


End file.
